The Consequences of being Late
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Hermione is late to her lesson and Professor Malfoy punishes her. After that a 'strange' relationship ensues but someone gets in their way. LMHG. Slightly dark, warnings: N/C, lemons and BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

(This is another of my fanfics, and it is quite dark. If you don't like non-consentual sex then don't read this fanfic….although, to be honest, she likes it in the end. It's a short fanfic, but I made it that way. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I actually enjoyed writing it, as Lucius is a little more in character than he has been in my previous fanfics.

The characters aren't mine, they belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine. Sort of.)

Hermione woke up and looked at her clock.

"Damn." she swore. She was late. Why hadn't Lavender or Parvati woken her? Hermione jumped out of bed and put on a fresh pair of clothes: white 32D bra (she'd grown a lot over the summer) white g-string, black skirt, white shirt, grey pullover and black Gryffindor witch robes. She ran out of her dormitory, through the common room, out of the North Tower and all the way down to the Dungeons for her first lesson of the year; Potions. She couldn't believe she was late for the first lesson of the first day of seventh year, following the feast last night in the Great Hall. She shouldn't have stayed up so late studying. At least she'd showered last night so she was lovely, clean and shaven. Her hair had improved a lot over summer also, and was no longer bushy but long, curly and sleek. Hermione ran down the dungeons corridor and quickly entered the potions classroom, slightly flushed and out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Malfoy." she wheezed, as she leant on the doorframe to catch her breath. She walked inside, ignoring the looks of the other students taking their Potions NEWT.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Miss Granger, late to her lesson. Tut tut" Lucius smirked sarcastically. Hermione ignored the bait, she wouldn't rise to his comments, "Take your seat quickly Miss Granger, you're disturbing my class" Lucius ordered. He held Hermione's gaze all the way to her desk. Hermione glared at him as she walked to her seat between Ron and Harry. She broke eye contact and started to take her things out for the lesson. Lucius noticed Hermione's change over the summer and was aroused. As she leant over her work he got a good view down her robes into her top. Lucius felt hot blood pumping around his excited body. He cleared his throat. "Miss Granger, please see me after class"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She'd never gotten into trouble before apart from one time in her first year. She was late though, so it was to be expected. She deserved it.

"Yes sir." She replied as she sat down. Ron leant over to her.

"You alright Hermione?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes Ronald, I'm fine." Hermione snapped in an exasperated tone. The boys backed off and she started to work.

At the end of the lesson everyone packed away and left for lunchtime but Hermione stayed behind, packing slowly.

"You wanted me to stay behind sir." she said when she finished. "Look, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to be late. My alarm didn't go off, and my room-mates didn't wake me. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry." Hermione apologised sincerely as she explained herself to her seemingly angry professor.

"Miss Granger, I don't think you realize how serious this matter is." Lucius purred as he walked over to her. He was extremely aroused and for the moment he was trying to disguise it as anger. "It is your first day back and late to my class" he walked around her and touched her waist softly and quickly so she didn't notice, or so that if she did, she could dismiss it. That is exactly what Hermione did when she felt his hand on her waist before he removed it. "I think you owe me more than an apology." Lucius stood behind Hermione so she couldn't see him. He used a spell to shut and lock the door of the potions room.

"I told you it was an accident; I didn't mean to do it. And I know it was bad, and I have taken in how serious the matter is, but it won't ever happen again." Hermione continued as she faced forward because she didn't know if she was meant to turn and face him or not. She didn't notice Lucius magically sealing the door. "I am sorry, but I don't think I owe you more than that. A detention or some points being docked is adequate enough I think."

"Oh Miss granger" Lucius forcefully turned Hermione round to face him "Your opinion no longer matters. I am the teacher here and what I say is what matters and is what is important. I know how bright you are Miss Granger and believe me when I say I could ruin everything for you" Lucius leant down and whispered against her ear as he slid his hand under her robe and stroked her leg

Hermione gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. "I know you're my professor but that gives you no right to touch me in such a way" She blushed as she pushed Lucius away. "Please stop it now. I'm leaving." She moved away from Lucius and walked to the door only to find it was locked. She tried 'alohomora' but it didn't work.

"I don't think even a student of your powers could break that spell Miss Granger, now you will do as I say or I will do it in as painful a way as you can imagine" When Hermione turned and glared at him with her hands crossed over her chest in a defiant manner Lucius used a spell to bring Hermione to him. She struggled but couldn't escape. It dragged her across the room.

"Stop it." Hermione screeched as she tried to tear free from the spell. This was dark magic and Hermione was slightly filled with awe, but she quickly overcame it as she reached for her wand, which was inside her pocket. She grabbed it triumphantly but before she could curse Lucius.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius exclaimed. The spell knocked the wand from Hermione's hand. Hermione gasped. She was defenceless. Lucius grabbed Hermione. She struggled but he was physically stronger than her. He held her down to a desk as he bound her to it with a spell. Then he removed her robes and took her pullover and shirt off so that she was left in only her skirt, g-string and bra. Lucius leered at her as he took off her bra exposing her large, not even fully-grown, breasts.

"Stop this now!!" she screamed as her clothes were torn from her body and her large breasts were fondled by none other than Lucius Malfoy; her teacher, a famed death eater (who claimed he'd changed sides after Snape murdered Dumbledore, but Hermione doubted that was true) and the father of her enemy.

"No use struggling" Lucius whispered softly as he completely undressed Hermione to expose her shaven vulva "No hair…how strange? Must be a muggle thing." Lucius commented aloud as he sneered at Hermione. "Now shut up and stop trying to escape." Lucius commanded as he slapped Hermione around the face hard because she kept trying to get free from the bonds. "I shall do to you as I wish." He released the bonds, picked Hermione up and bent her over the desk on her stomach, binding her once again. He looked at her naked body as he undressed himself, and found himself to be extremely aroused. He licked his lips as he walked behind Hermione and penetrated her deeply in one single thrust.

Hermione screamed with pain as he entered her, broke her hymen and stole her virginity all at once. Tears fell swiftly down her face.

"Yes, yes." grunted Lucius continually as he pumped harder and harder in and out of Hermione, making Hermione gasp and groan with pain. Yet despite herself, she could feel a small amount of pleasure as Lucius pounded in and out of her. After a couple of minutes a moan escaped her lips, but she swiftly tried to turn it into a gasp of pain.

Lucius stopped fucking Hermione when he heard her badly disguised moan. "Miss Granger, you appear to be enjoying this." He smiled to himself.

"I'm not." she growled back at him.

Lucius pulled out, unbound her and turned her around again to face him. He bound her once more. "I beg to differ," Lucius walked over to a desk draw and pulled out some Veritaserum in a small crystal bottle. He walked back to Hermione and forced it down her throat. "Now then, are you enjoying it"?

Hermione gritted her teeth as she tried to stop herself from replying...but...she just...couldn't.

"It was painful at first but yes I am enjoying it." Hermione found the truth spilling from her mouth in an unstoppable flow. 'Oh god, don't ask me anything else' she begged silently.

"Now, would you like me to continue?" Lucius asked as he leered at Hermione.

"Yes!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed before gasping with embarrassment.

Lucius grinned sardonically.

"It will be my pleasure…ands yours as well it appears."

He grabbed Hermione's womanly hips and thrustd himself deep inside her. Hermione rolled her head back and screamed with pain. Lucius pulled out and thrusted in again, a little softer this time. He continued to thrust in and out of Hermione and her screams quickly died away. Soon after her soft, full lips were forming an 'O' shape and she was moaning loudly.

After a while the pleasure built up too much, and escalated for both Hermione and Lucius. She found herself approaching a climax, with no idea why she felt so great.

"Oh Merlin." She gasped all of a sudden. Her body shook and shuddered as she orgasmed for the first time ever. Her binds held her to the desk, but if she'd had been free to move she probably would have gripped Lucius's naked back.

Lucius felt Hermione clamp around him as she climaxed, and in turn it sent him over the edge. He gripped her breasts roughly as he ejaculated inside her. He moaned loudly. When he finished he pulled out, his penis slightly limp.

"Lovely." He sneered as he kissed Hermione's cheek. He stood back up and undid the binds. He expected Hermione to leap up at him and claw his eyes out, but he was surprised when she didn't move at all. She stayed lying down on the desk, panting slightly with a post-coital flush, erect nipples and Lucius's cum oozing out of her battered pussy.

"Yes, it was." She finally spoke. Lucius raises an eyebrow. He's only given her a small dose of Veritaserum so it shouldn't still be working. Then his eyes brightened. She was telling the truth at her own accord.

"Glad you think so. Now, get dressed. You're free to go." Lucius replied calmly as he cleaned himself off and pulled his clothes back on. Hermione slowly sat up. She copied Lucius. She cleaned herself, took a contraceptive potion that Lucius handed her, and then she got dressed. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door which was unlocked. She opened it and turned back to face her potions professor who was sat at his desk watching her with a very pleased look on his face.

"Oh, and by the way Professor," Hermione said "if you'd like me to…I can be late tomorrow as well." And with that Hermione winked and exited, leaving an astounded, yet interested, Lucius Malfoy behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is a sequel to 'The consequences of being late'. It's another short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

The characters belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine.)

Once outside the classroom Hermione started giggling in shock. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She couldn't believe she'd just enjoyed having _sex_ with Lucius Malfoy! She also couldn't believe she'd offered to do it again. Nonetheless, she knew he'd ignore the offer, and if he didn't, she'd have to retreat it.

Hermione wandered out of the Dungeons up to the Great Hall for lunch because her Potions lesson had been a double, meaning lunchtime came straight after it. That made it most convenient for Lucius and his little punishment. Hermione shook her head at the memory, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Inside the classroom Lucius was leaning back on his chair, hands behind his head, legs propped on his desk. A smug grin covered his face. He'd finally got his revenge on the little mudblood; something he'd wanted to do since his son first told him about her. Of course, once he'd gotten down to the actual act, it was less about revenge and more about his own personal gain. She had felt fantastic. What's more, she'd offered to do it again. Lucius grinned even wider.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and saw her friends, still eating. She smiled and walked over, sitting down.

"Hey 'Mione, glad you made it. Lunch time is almost over. You've only got about fifteen minutes to eat. Malfoy kept you long didn't he?" Said Ron. "What did he do anyway, give you a detention, take points or make you clean out the cauldrons or something?"

"Oh, he gave me a lecture on being punctual." Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"That's all? Woah, you got off lightly!" Ron exclaimed, going back to his food. Hermione started serving herself from delicious lunch as Harry watched her closely.

"Anything wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as she began to eat.

"No, nothing. You just look a little flushed, that's all." Harry commented, grinning. "Almost like…well…like you like someone." Harry glanced around the great hall as if looking for the culprit who Hermione had a crush on.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed rather loudly. "I don't like anyone in that way. I'm flushed because I'm warm, and still embarrassed from the telling off I received."

"Alright." Harry shrugged, although he and Ron were grinning to themselves. Hermione ate her lunch, ignoring them for their immaturity. As she and her friends got up to leave she noticed someone entering the Great Hall from the side door to eat at the Staff table.

After sitting in that position for just under five minutes, Lucius had gotten up, placed the memory inside his personal pensieve and then headed up to have his lunch in the last ten remaining minutes of lunch time. Upon entering the Great Hall from the staff's side door his eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table. His piercing gaze met Hermione's. She blushed and turned from him. Lucius grinned sardonically as he sat down to eat.

Hermione's eyes looked at the table and met Lucius. Oh god, he looked right at her! She turned away, back to her friends.

"Come on, let's go. We've only got a few minutes to get to Charms." Hermione practically dragged her friends out of the hall.

The three of them walked steadily to charms which they shared with the Hufflepuffs. The lesson went smoothly and Hermione completely forgot about her morning activities with her Potions teacher. Following Charms the boys had Divination, so off they went, whilst Hermione had a free period. She headed for the library to study so that she wouldn't have to do as much this evening; now that lessons for the day were almost over. Over for her at least

Once in the library Hermione wandered over to the Charms section to find a book to help her with her essay that Professor Flitwick had just set.

Thirty minutes into her work Hermione was so absorbed she didn't notice the person approaching her from behind until they're placed a hand around her mouth and grabbed her around the waist with a strong arm; dragging her out of her chair and into an empty, secluded aisle. She tried to scream but the hand blocked out the sound.

"Silence, Miss Granger, or you'll alert Miss Pince to our goings on and we can't have that now can we…you don't want to be banned from the library do you?" a silky voice asked. Hermione involuntarily shivered. The hand was removed.

"No, Professor, I don't want that. Now, why did you drag me in such a ferocious manner, may I ask?" Hermione inquired.

"For excitement. Now, stop talking." Lucius cast a silencing charm on Hermione. Hermione's hand went up to her throat in surprise. She opened her mouth and screamed, but nothing came out. She furrowed her brow and pouted at Lucius. He smirked. "Excellent. I've finally shut up Hogwarts little miss know-it-all." Hermione pretended to look upset, but that provoked no reaction from Lucius. "I have come to talk to you about this morning. Now that you are unable to talk, it will be a lot easier to talk. So, listen to me as I won't repeat myself." Lucius suddenly grabbed Hermione and sat her up on one of the lower shelves that lacked books. She was unable to make a noise due to the charm, but if she'd been able to, she would have surely yelped. "Firstly, you are to speak of this morning to no-one. Secondly, I thoroughly enjoyed myself, as did you, so I would like to do it again. As a result, I'm offering you the opportunity to be my little toy as it were. You'll be supplied with everything you need as a result of your services, which of course will be catering to my own physical needs and the needs of any others that I require you to please. I will give you gifts, clothes, money…whatever you need." He watched Hermione's reaction as he told her his idea. She looked shocked and appalled. "I won't remove the charm just yet, but will soon. Thirdly, I just need to add that if you do take up this offer, you'll be protected from the Dark Lord. You will not be betraying your friend, Saint Potter, but by being _mine_," Lucius smirked at that "you will not be killed by the Dark Lord. Basically, he will overlook your heritage if you choose to serve me sexually." Lucius paused. "Now, I'm going to remove the charm. You are not to scream or speak. You are only allowed to utter a single word; either yes or no. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. Lucius smiled, a genuine smile, and raised his wand; removing the charm.

"Yes." The single word left Hermione's mouth. Lucius would have cheered if he wasn't in the middle of a library and if it wasn't such a un-Malfoy thing to do. Lucius kissed Hermione on the mouth, and she returned it immediately. Lucius moaned lightly, before pulling back.

"Excellent. You've made the right choice. I expect to see you in my classroom at eight o'clock this evening. You can tell your idiotic friends you got a detention." Lucius stroked Hermione's cheek. "You'll start your training this evening."

"Training! What do you mean training?" Hermione asked. Lucius raised a finger to her mouth.

"Shh, shh. All will be revealed this evening. You'll just have to wait until then. Once you know the rules, you'll have to abide by them if you don't want to be punished. You won't know the rules until eight o'clock this evening. Patience my dear, patience." Said Lucius as he kissed Hermione once more, and then disappeared, leaving Hermione sat on the shelf in the book aisle, an inquisitive look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

(Another short chapter, sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

The characters belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine.)

After Lucius had left Hermione sat back down to work, but for one of the few times in her life; she couldn't. She put her things away and left the library, heading for the common room. She waiting until her friends came back from divination to tell them that she had a 'detention'. With her back to the portrait door, she knew they'd arrived back from the slamming of the door.

"Stupid Trelawney. Has no idea. Why couldn't we have Firenze all year around? It's a shorter journey too, if we go to his classroom." Ron muttered angrily under his breath as he and Harry entered.

"I know Ron, I know. Firenze is much better. All Trelawney does is predict my bloody death; great! Thanks a lot." Harry grumbled.

Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly. She stood up out of the armchair she was sat in and ran over to the boys, hugging them both tightly.

"Get over it." She whispered. The boys laughed. "Come on, at least neither of you have detention." Hermione hoped the boys would pick up on the hint.

"You're right Hermione. She's right Harry. At least we don't have a detention. Come on; let's spend our detention-free evening playing Wizards chess." Ron walked away from the other two to prepare the chess board.

"Hermione…Ron didn't pick up on it, but I did. Do you have a detention?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. Harry grinned. She thumped his arm lightly. "What time?" Harry asked seriously.

"Eight o'clock."

"Who is it with?"

"Malfoy."

"Draco?!" Harry replied, confused.

"No, Professor Malfoy…the Potions master. Jeez!" Hermione grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Get over it." The two friends laughed and walked over to where Ron was sat and explained that Hermione couldn't play for long. Ron looked glad, she occasionally beat him so he wouldn't mind if she wasn't there to do so.

So for the next few hours, the three friends played chess and talked with one another. At 7:35pm Hermione got up and left; she couldn't leave any later because she just had to know what Lucius had meant. She hugged her friends' goodbye and started on the reasonably long walk to the Dungeons. At 7:50 she stood outside the classroom. She knocked tentatively.

"It's me…Hermione." She said quietly.

No-one responded. Hermione bit her lip nervously and decided it was because it wasn't eight o'clock. So, she sat down on the surprisingly dry dungeon floor and waited. When it was eight o'clock exactly she stood up and knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice from within resounded. She turned the handle and walked inside. She was startled by the site that met her.

The classroom looked as scary as ever but it no longer looked like a classroom. All the desks, apart from the teacher's desk, had disappeared. On the teacher's desk lay several items that scared Hermione. She stood in the doorway. "The first rule is you must obey every order I give you."

"Now, close the door." Lucius's voice rang out again. She looked around, unable to see him. Confused, she closed the door. "Don't speak." Hermione closed her mouth which she'd opened to ask where he was. "Approach the desk, slowly." Hermione stepped forward and brought her other foot to join the first one. She walked to the desk in that same slow wedding march fashion. Once at the desk she stopped and she looked at the items on the desk. A small gasp emitted her mouth. There was a collar with her name on, handcuffs, chains, some kind of gag, a whip of some kind and a metal bar with restraints on that was few feet long. "Close your eyes and don't move." Hermione obeyed.

In the corner of the classroom Lucius removed the invisibility cloak that he had always owned but never told Draco about. He approached Hermione and walked around her for a few moments before standing behind her, pulling the hair from her neck and kissing her tender neck tenderly. Hermione moaned quietly and Lucius smirked. He stopped kissing her neck and picked up the collar from the desk. He placed it around her neck and closed the lock. "This collar signifies that you are a slave, and what's more, that you are my slave. You belong to me, understood?" Hermione didn't nod or say yes. Lucius chuckled. "If I ask you a question you can speak, otherwise you stay silent. That's another rule. Do you understand your status?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"The next rules is that my name from now on is Master. You are to call me Master whenever we are alone or in suitable company. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Hermione said.

"Severus always said you were a quick learner." Lucius commented. He noticed Hermione stiffen visibly. "What a reaction at the mere mention of his name. Are you still angry at him?"

"Yes, he killed Professor Dumbledore." Hermione hissed.

"Ah, but it was his duty. If I asked you to do something, I'd expect you to do it. The Dark Lord expects the same thing from his loyal servants." Hermione's eyes remained closed, but had they been open and had Lucius been looking into them he would have seen the fire within them die down. Hermione didn't feel as angry as before.

"Now, let us continue with your training. First, we must prepare you. Turn around to face me, with your eyes closed, and sit on the desk." Hermione obeyed, yet again. Lucius smiled at the progress she was making and how quickly she'd learnt her place. Either that or she'd always been this submissive.

Lucius's hands reached up and started to undo the buttons on Hermione's school blouse. He was being a lot more tender and gentle than this morning. He removed her shirt and was delighted as she trembled slightly. Then he pulled her skirt down, and she lifted her legs slightly to ease them off better. Lucius's eyes travelled down her near nude body. She'd changed her underwear and was now wearing a dark green bra with matching briefs. He ran his finger over the material.

"Were these for me?" He asked

"Yes Master."

"You please me." Lucius kissed Hermione's smiling lips. "Unfortunately, I've got to remove them now so we can continue with your preparation." Lucius unhooked her bra and removed it, followed by her underwear. "Beautiful." He murmured.

"Thank you Master." Hermione replied.

"That wasn't a question, you shouldn't have said anything." Lucius gritted his teeth. He should punish her, to teach her not to make mistakes, but it was such an innocent one he didn't want to.

"Sorry Master." Hermione's face paled slightly.

Lucius sighed.

"Again, you should have said nothing. You have to be punished now." Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose in a Snape-like way. Hermione nodded, glad her eyes were closed so not to show the glistening tears waiting to shed.

Lucius picked something off the table.

"Hermione, please stand up off the table and turn around." Hermione did as she was told, shaking slightly. "Do you want me to call you Hermione or Slave from now on?" he asked, giving her some choice.

"Whichever you prefer Master." Hermione replied "Although, Slave seems better suited."

Lucius nodded silently to himself and then brought down the riding crop across his new slave's buttocks.

Hermione's back arched and she yelped with pain. Lucius raised it again cracked it down upon her again and received the same reaction. He continued to do this eight more times. By the end of the tenth strike her rear end was very red and most likely very sore.

"Okay Slave. You've been punished. Hopefully you'll only speak when asked a question from now on, unless you've got permission to speak. Obviously, when we're in class and around other students or professors you have permission to behave normally."

Lucius gripped Hermione's shoulders and turned her to face him. He lifted her onto the desk again. "Stay still until I'm finished and I tell you that you can move again. I'm going to put some things on you that you may be required to wear in the future."

Lucius walked behind the desk and handcuffed Hermione's hands behind her. He walked back to the front and put the ball-gag on, fixing the straps around her head. Then he pulled her off the desk and stood her up, applying a bar between her spread legs, locking them into place. Lucius groaned with satisfaction at the sight of Hermione like that. He brought out his wand and produced a mirror in front of Hermione.

"Open your eyes slave."

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. The gag muted the sound entirely. She turned slightly to look at the handcuffs behind her back. Her nipples hardened at the sight of herself like that. Lucius stood behind her, his face looking into the reflection from over her shoulder. He saw Hermione's eyes looking up at him in the mirror's reflection. He tore his eyes away and looked down into hers. She looked both grateful and full of lust.

"Have I brought out a new side to you?" Lucius asked. "Do you enjoy this?"

Hermione nodded. Lucius grinned.

"Excellent. Now, I'm going to explain a few more rules to you. In the future you will be punished if you break any rule I set, and I have the right to change the rules at any time. If I do, I will tell you. One rule for you is that I'm going to mark you, similar to the dark mark but different. Plus, it will be where no-one else will see it. Are you alright with this?" Hermione nodded. "Another thing is that I might decide to pierce you, well, parts of you at some point. I know that is a muggle thing to do, but seeings as you are a muggle, it seems suitable. Plus, I find them erotic. Do you mind?" Hermione shook her head. Lucius smirked. "I want to be able to contact you at any time, which is why I'm marking you. It will not hurt you when I need you, but rather, it will send waves of pleasure through your body. Once you feel them you must excuse yourself and apparate to me; the mark will allow you to find me. If you do not come to me within a few minutes the mark starts to hurt you, steadily getting worse. Understand?" Hermione nodded again. She was trembling slightly, but out of fear and arousal.

"I'm going to apply your own personal mark now because we have finished discussing the rules. But first," Lucius waves his wand and the restraints disappeared. "I need you to lie down on my desk."

Hermione walked to the desk and sat on it, lying down straight away.

"Keep your eyes open." Lucius commanded. "Now, it might hurt you when I apply it; I've never done this before so I'm not sure."

Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione's mons pubis and whispered an incantation. Two types of green fluid seemed to float out of his wand and arrange themselves into letters on Hermione's private parts. It was like the dark mark but instead of a skull it was a dark green M and instead of a snake there was a lighter green S surrounding it. Hermione moaned loudly, her back arching with pleasure, as the mark set into her skin.

"Interesting." Lucius said to himself. "Alright, it is there now Slave. You can sit up and look."

Hermione sat up and looked at it, grinning. She moved her hand down to touch it, but stopped, looking up at Lucius; her eyes asking permission. Lucius nodded. Her fingers brushed the mark and she bit her lip. She smiled at Lucius.

"Do you have anything you want to say because it looks like you do. So, if you have, say it now whilst you have permission." Lucius read her expression well.

Hermione paused very briefly before whispering "Thank you."

She bowed her head modestly "Thank you very much Master, for this oppurtunity. And...is there anything I can do for you now...to please you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, now that you mention it." Lucius grinned, leaning down and capturing Hermione's lips in a ferocious kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is the shortest chapter so far and I apologise for it being so short, but it was so I could have a cliffhanger. No worries though, I'm updating the other chapter today too. Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter; no matter how short it is.

By the way, it's Saturday in this story, as the new school year started on Thursday, students arrived on Wednesday. Also, I know there are anti-apparation spells within Hogwarts but in this story there aren't any. Well, people can apparate within the building, but not outside or inside. This means Hermione can apparate places, but, people can't apparate into the building or grounds; like death eaters.

The characters belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine.)

The next morning, in her bed up in Gryffindor dormitories, Hermione lay awake; thinking.

Her hand traced the mark on her creamy, soft skin as her mind wandered. Her thoughts were of Lucius, of herself, of her friends, of her professors, of the Dark Lord and of the approaching war. Her teeth pressed down on her full lower lip as she wondered whether she'd done the right thing. As she felt the mark activate though, and send waves of pleasure throughout her body, she smiled. She had made the right decision, she just hoped she wouldn't regret it later. Safety from the Dark Lord though is something most people wouldn't regret, least not Harry; who would need Hermione safe in order to help him in the war.

Hermione climbed out of bed and pulled on some underwear (silver) and her black witching robes over the top, without a shirt or skirt. It was Saturday, so she didn't need a full uniform. Besides, after last night, and the amazing sex she'd had with her Master, she didn't want to wear anything else under the robes.

Hermione picked up her wand last and then apparated to where Lucius was, guided by this mark that he'd placed upon her.

She found herself inside his private quarters, beside the classroom. She gasped on arrival.

Lucius was sat in a comfortable looking armchair in front of the burning fire within his room, and opposite him, in an equally comfortable looking armchair, sat none other than…


	5. Chapter 5

(This is the longer chapter following the last one. Sorry about the cliffy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

The characters belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine.)

"Snape!" Hermione gasped, her eyes falling on the pale, skinny man sat in the armchair; his long greasy black hair framing his hollow looking face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She spat, using a muggle curse word. She'd completely forgotten that she was in her Master's presence and that one rule was not to talk without permission.

Lucius stood from his chair immediately and Hermione's eyes darted to the movement.

"Sorry Master." She apologized, bowing her head before him. Then, she realised her error at calling him that and snapped it back up. "I mean, Professor…" She blushed. She'd also forgotten he said to act normally in the presence of others. Yet, in her mind, this didn't make sense as he summoned her.

"Slave! How dare you speak like that to this man, and furthermore, you spoke without permission." Lucius said loudly.

Hermione kept her mouth closed, but her head bowed in apology.

"Apologise to Severus now, I give you permission to speak." Lucius said more quietly as he calmed down.

Hermione kept her mouth closed.

"I said apologise." Lucius barked.

Hermione looked up and scowled. She shook her head.

Lucius closed the space between them with three long strides. He reached out and grabbed the front of Hermione's robe, pulling her closely to him.

"Say sorry to Severus now, or you shall be severely punished. I'll make yesterday seem like a breeze compared to what I'll do to you now if you don't stop showing me up in front of me friend and fellow Death Eater." Lucius growled.

Hermione's eyes widened with fright as he came before her and she whimpered when he grabbed her. After his threat she nodded.

"Sorry." She said, unsure whether to call him Severus, Snape or even Professor; despite the fact he wasn't any longer.

Lucius released his grip on her clothes, walked around her and pushed her in Snape's direction.

"Not good enough. That was so quiet, I doubt he heard you." Lucius said angrily.

Severus looked onwards at what was happening before him, his lips twisted in a cruel smirk. Seeing his ex-pupil being treated in such a manner pleased him. The sight of her body though pleased him more. His eyes focused on her large breasts, which were not there when he'd been teaching her last year.

"On your knees, in front of him, and apologise." Lucius commanded.

Hermione knelt down immediately, blushing slightly, at the position she was in before her old Potions teacher.

"I am terribly sorry Professor Snape for the way I spoke to you," Hermione said. She lowered her head. "Forgive me." She added quietly, in a plea to both Snape and Malfoy.

Hermione felt a pair of fingers under her chin, lifting her head upwards. Her gaze met Severus' own cold ones. It was like staring into a pair of never-ending dark tunnels. A shiver ran down her spine.

Lucius stood at the side, watching. Seeing his slave bowing in front of his friend aroused him, especially when her robe fell open and he could see her silver underwear underneath.

"Miss Granger, I expect you never to speak to me like that again, nor to disobey Lucius like that. Understood?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked sideways at Lucius, before back at Severus and answering.

"Yes."

"Slave." Lucius spoke up.

"Yes Master." Hermione replied, a blush on her cheeks as she said those words in front of her ex-professor, and to her new professor.

"You are to call my friend Sir from now on. I am your Master, and therefore above him, but you are to call him Sir. Any Death Eater you meet, you will call Sir. Apart from the Dark Lord himself, whom you will address as such if you ever meet him. Now, do you understand this new rule?"

"Yes Master I do." Hermione replied.

"Now, Severus, ask my Slave your question again, please." Lucius asked his friend.

"Miss Granger. You are never to speak to either myself of your Master disrespectfully again, and you are to obey us at all times. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Hermione said softly.

"Excellent." Severus hissed, his eyes trailing Hermione's body once again. He was delighted to see her silver underwear. His hand left her chin and trailed down her neck to her breast. Hermione yelped ever so slightly, her eyes looking towards Lucius'.

"Slave, this is acceptable. You're as much his, now, as you are mine. He owns you partially as well, as will any man, or woman, I present you with. Of course, I own you above all others and I will tell you if I do not approve…but for now, this is alright. After all, it's the reason I brought Severus here." Lucius said as he sat back down in his chair opposite Severus. Hermione was still knelt on the floor, between them. "It was a hard feat as well, I admit. He came in through the shrieking shack and out from the whomping willow, beneath my invisibility cloak. He came here, I allowed him in, we talked for a while and I explained about you. Once he heard that you were the reason I'd brought him out of hiding, he asked me to call you here. I did, and then this escapade started. However, we've forgiven your rudeness and now you know more about your position. So," Lucius paused "I think it's time you show Severus how sorry you are."

Both Lucius and Severus smirked at that. Hermione looked from her Master to her new semi-Master and back again.

"Now, how to make her show me she's sorry, Lucius my friend." Severus said mockingly. Lucius arched his brow and smirked at his friend, not saying a word. Severus spoke to Hermione next.

"Sit on my lap, firstly." He said.

Hermione stood up off of the ground and settled herself down on his lap, facing Lucius. Severus put his arms around her and put his hands on her breasts, feeling them once more. He emitted a low moan. They felt wonderful and he'd not done anything sexual for a long time.

"I'm glad you like them, my friend. They are wonderful." Lucius spoke. "Now, what do you want to call her. I doubt you want to say Miss Granger all the time, however you are welcome to. Any name will do. Any ideas though?" Lucius asked.

Severus continued to run Hermione's breasts as he thought about it, although his right hand did wonder downwards into Hermione's knickers as he pondered. Once he did that, she let out a gasp which turned to a moan. Severus grinned; something he rarely did.

"Slut." He whispered into Hermione's ears. She moaned loudly, as if giving her approval. She closed her eyes and relaxed against her old teacher, moaning as his hands caressed her body. She was enjoying herself, surprisingly, as this was her old teacher and a man she was supposed to hate. Then again, so was Lucius. Hermione groaned with ecstasy and Severus smiled again. "Slut." He repeated, louder, to Lucius.

Lucius smiled.

"A wonderful name for her. Slave from me, Slut from you. I wonder what my son will wish to call her."

Hermione's eyes snapped open.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hm, could you class what I did in my last chapter, a cliffhanger? If so, sorry. However, I am a Dramione fan, so I can't leave him excluded from all the action. On with the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

The characters belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine.)

"Draco!" Lucius called out.

Hermione watched as the door from the classroom opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, her enemy, the ex-Hogwarts student who had ran away with Snape after Dumbledore had been murdered. He hadn't been seen since. Most people thought he'd been killed for not following through with his task.

"Hello Father." Draco greeted, glad he was finally allowed inside. He'd been waiting in the classroom for about an hour, after he'd come here with his Godfather, Severus.

Draco's eyes drifted to the other armchair and were shocked to see his godfather sitting there, with the know-it-all mudblood best friend of St Potter sitting in his lap, as he touched her private areas. She was looking right at him.

"What is going on Father?" Draco asked, closing the door behind him and walking over, his eyes not leaving the sight before him. He could feel himself growing aroused at the sight, something which shocked him. He hoped his father wouldn't notice because if his father knew he was aroused by a Mudblood (something that had been going on for several years, despite her bushy hair and buck teeth; both of which were no longer existent) he knew he'd be punished. He hoped she wouldn't notice either. Draco tore his eyes fro her and looked at his father, sat calmly in his chair despite the goings-on opposite him.

"Well, my Son, this here is your Godfather, as you know, and on his lap, I'd like to introduce you to me slave. My sex slave." Lucius said.

Draco's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened even more so than before.

"Slave." Lucius barked, "Greet my son."

Hermione blushed slightly, but then spoke boldly.

"Hello Sir." She smiled at him, but just then, Severus' finger brushed her clit so she moaned loudly.

Draco felt a light blush entering his pale cheeks.

"Father, how did you manage this…I mean, she's Potter's best friend, a mudblood, and…and…how?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"Well, it's rather simple actually. On the first day of term, Miss Granger turned up late to my lesson. Afterwards, I punished her. Sexually, of course. She turned out to like it, offered to do it again, and I took her up on the offer. I gave her one of my own, even. She's now protected from our Lord. He won't kill her, nor will his Death Eaters. In return though, she is my slave. She's mine to do what I want with, and of course, what I want is sexual. Therefore, she is my sex slave. And Severus'. And yours too, if you want her Son."

Draco's eyebrows lifted up.

"Seriously?" He asked, excited.

Lucius nodded.

"Yes please Father."

Lucius looked at Severus, who got the message. He stood up abruptly, without warning, making Hermione fall to the floor. She gasped with pain and didn't notice Severus pulling her robe off completely. She knelt on hands and knees in the midst of all three men, wearing only her silver bra and briefs. Snape and the two Malfoy's were all hard by now.

"Slave, approach my son. Do not stand up, but crawl to him." Lucius ordered.

Hermione obeyed, crawling the short distance between herself and Draco. Once at his feet she stopped.

"She's yours too now Draco, command her. However, if I say stop or do not give permission then you must obey."

"Alright Father, thank you." Draco smiled slightly, then he smirked. "How rough can I be?" He asked.

Lucius opened his arms widely, as if to say 'as rough as you want'. Draco grinned maliciously.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair, pulling her up onto her knees before him. He didn't remove his hand from her hair, but instead tugged on it, producing a loud yelp from Hermione.

"What do I need to call her?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, well, anything you want really. I use Slave and Severus has chosen slut. What you choose is up to you." Lucius said.

Draco's eyes lit up as he knew the perfect word to use for her as a name.

"So," Draco began, "Mudblood, are you ready to please me?" He asked "Because I've been waiting a long time for this."

With the other hand, Draco undid his trousers and let them slide down, kicking them away.

"Take it out Mudblood." He commanded, as Severus and Lucius watched. Hermione scowled slightly at being called a Mudblood, but then she realised she didn't really mind, and the derogatory name was just as good as slut.

She eagerly reached up and pulled down Draco's silk green boxers, and set eyes on his member for the first time. Very much like his fathers.

"Lick it." Draco growled, his voice full of lust.

Hermione leant her head forward, whimpering with pain from the pull on her hair, and licked the head. Draco rolled his head back with pleasure.

"Continue." He said. With one word, Hermione knew what she had to do. Draco's hand stayed in her hair as she enveloped him inside her mouth and started to suck and lick on the shaft. Draco moaned. Hermione began to bob her head up and down, but soon enough, Draco was moving her head for her. He set the pace, and Hermione was surprised at how fast he liked it.

After a few minutes, Hermione's jaw began to ache, but luckily, Draco finished and she was able to pull away.

"Swallow." He said gruffly, breathing heavily from the comedown of his climax. Hermione raised her eyes to his grey ones and swallowed. She smacked her lips together at the end and licked them, as if to say she enjoyed it.

She heard the men around her groan with lust.

"Lucius." Severus spoke.

"Yes, my friend?" Lucius said, his voice thick with lust.

"Do you mind if I…?"

"Not at all."

Hermione grinned, she was in for a fun morning.


	7. Chapter 7

(Another chapter, and I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this story. I hope people enjoy this chapter, and I hope to update this story more frequently from now on.

The characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling and I make no profit from this, just enjoyment)

Ron and Harry were worried.

Hermione had missed breakfast and they hadn't been able to find her anywhere. They'd checked the library first and she wasn't there. They searched the grounds and couldn't find her there either. They asked students. They walked around most of the castle.

They spent hours trying to find her, before having lunch because Ron's stomach has started to make noises.

She didn't turn up for lunch either.

"Where could she be Harry?" Ron asked as he finished eating his sixth sausage.

"I've no idea mate, but I'm sure she's fine. After all, she's Hermione. She'll be safe." Harry replied, trying to believe his own words.

The friends continued eating in silence.

Hermione closed the door behind her, breathing heavily. She leaned against the door, clasping her robes around her. After a minute or so she stepped away from the door and tightened her robes around her so no-one would see she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Lucius had kept her underwear and smirked at her as she left with only her robes.

She ran up to Gryffindor common room to get to her dormitory and dress, but before she could get there, she felt two people jump on her.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron and Harry shout as their heavy weights crushed her. She fell to the floor, sprawled, with her joyous friends on top.

"Where were you?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I was in the library, now get off me, I can hardly breathe." Hermione gasped.

Ron and Harry got up, and pulled Hermione up once they were standing.

"No you weren't, we checked." Ron said suspiciously "Tell us the truth 'Mione."

Hermione checked the clasp on her robes and was glad that it remained fastened so no-one could see her naked body. She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head upwards, looking down her nose at her friends.

"I am telling the truth, and as friends, you should believe me. I was in the restricted area writing a potions essay especially set for me. I needed certain books to write it."

Her friends bowed their heads, ashamed for not believing her and for not checking the restricted area.

"So, Malfoy gave you permission to use the books then Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Now, I'm tired from all that work and am going to retire to my room. I will see you both at dinner." She kissed their cheeks and walked away, going upstairs.

Ron and Harry sat in a pair of armchairs by the fire, looking around the near-empty common room because it was a lovely sunny day.

"Uh, Harry?" Harry made a noise which Ron took as a sign to carry on. "Did you notice Hermione wasn't wearing anything underneath her robes?"

Harry made another noise which Ron took as a sign to mean that Harry had indeed noticed.

Up in her room Hermione was lying on her bed, dressed in some muggle clothing. Lavender walked in and came over to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione." She said nicely.

"Hi Lavender." Hermione replied politely. She did like Lavender but still remembered that she'd dated Ron. "What do you want?"

Lavender paused, sensing Hermione might be a bit irritated.

"Um, I just wanted to say I liked your outfit." she looked at Hermione's black skinny jeans and white t-shirt. "They're simple but figure-hugging and suit you."

"Oh, thanks." Hermione said, a little surprised. She smiled brightly at Lavender, who smiled back. "Well, I'm gonna study for a bit, so I guess I'll see you later."

Lavender nodded and walked out of the dormitory again, grabbing a jacket as she left.

Hermione got out a book and sat up on her bed, placing it on her folded legs.

She read her book for several hours, half-wishing Lucius would call her to him but no such thing happened.

She closed the book for the seventh time and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the head of her bed. Her mind brought forth the memories of this morning and Hermione smiled. Her own moans echoed in her mind as she saw herself being screwed unmercilessly in all three of her body orifices by her potions professor Lucius, his son Draco and her ex-professor Severus.

Her hand slid down her t-shirt and underneath her jeans as she reminiscenced.

Her other hand picked up her wand and locked the door with a complex spell that a simple 'alohamora' wouldn't open and she cast a silencing spell for good measure.

A few minutes later, Hermione lay panting on her bed with a slight flush covering her cheeks and chest.

She sat up quickly when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione, it's dinner time, are you coming?" Parvati asked.

"Yes!" Hermione called out.

"Hermione?" Parvati repeated her name after not getting a reply "Are you there?"

Hermione swore. She lifted the spells.

"Yes, I'm coming." Hermione got up off the bed and cast a cooling spell on herself that made her shiver but got rid of the blush. She smoothed her hair down and opened the door, beaming at Parvati. "Let's go then."

The girls walked down into the common room and weren't surprised to see that Ron and Harry weren't there waiting for Hermione, not with a stomach like Ron's.

Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione could see her friends halfway through dinner. She smiled and walked over, sitting opposite the two friends whilst Parvati went and sat with Dean and Lavender.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said. Ron just nodded his head in acknoledgement, and Hermione shook hers, grinning.

"Hi you two." she said, serving herself some food. She glanced up at the staff table and saw her potions professor, wondering if Snape and the junior Malfoy were still in the castle. Her eyes drifted to Headmistress McGonagall who smiled back at Hermione after seeing she was looking. Hermione smiled back and then looked away from the staff table and started to eat in silence.

"So," Ron said, stopping eating for a few moments after a minutes silence "what was the essay on?"

Hermione looked at her friends.

"It was an essay on the various magical properties of blood within potions." Hermione replied without skipping a heartbeat "and it was very interesting," she went on, hoping to bore them off the subject so they won't ask her about it again "because some of the books in the restricted sections had chapters on the blood of magical creatures I hadn't actually heard of!"

"Okay, Hermione. We get it, you loved doing the essay." Harry teased "However, we don't...so, let's eat. Okay?"

"Fine with me mate." Ron said, picking up his cutlery and continuing to eat. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other before following suit.

Up at the staff table Lucius sat talking to Professor Sinistra about brewing certain potions at night. His knowledge of potions and astronomy seemed to impress Aurora.

"I never knew that." she said in awe "and I've been teaching this subject for many years."

"Yes, well, when I was forced to serve You-know-who I picked up some information not many witches or wizards know because although he is evil, he is an amazing wizard with immense knowledge of magic." Lucius said as some kind of explanation. It caused Aurora Sinistra to shiver.

Lucius raised his fork to his mouth and looked down at his plate, surprised he had finished his food whilst talking. His eyes and frequently been flicking over to Gryffindor table and seeking out Hermione. He grinned each and every time, which luckily went unnoticed by Professor Sinistra.

"It was lovely talking to you Aurora, however I have finished my meal and see no reason to stay. I shall speak to you again soon, I hope?" Lucius said politely, standing up from his seat. She nodded and he smiled, raising her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently before walking out of the staff entrance to the Great Hall.

"Bastard!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as she saw her lover and Master kissing another woman's hand in what looked like a romantic gesture. She seethed with anger and betrayal.

Ron and Harry, and several other students from all the houses, looked at Hermione is shock.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled, blushing and looking at her fingernails with sudden interest.

"Get off it 'Mione. You just shouted Bastard. Something's up." Harry said.

Everyone else had gone back to their meals, but her friends were eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"Fine. I just saw a guy I like kiss another girls cheek alright. He's over on the Ravenclaw table and you do not know him. I do though, and I like him, and I thought he liked me too. At least, he has been hinting at it. Yet, he just kissed another girl in what looked like a romantic way. I think she might be his girlfriend. If so, that makes him a bastard, for flirting with me. Understand?" Hermione said, making it all up instantly.

"Oh!" her friends said in unison, looking at her then each other before grinning.

"So you do like someone then?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied, smiling.

Ron looked a little bit tense and awkward but when Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a friendly manner, he relaxed and smiled.

"Anyway, thanks for caring but I've finished my dinner so I think I'm going to retire to my dormitory for an early night." Hermione stood from her seat and left the Great Hall at the same time as several other students. Instead of following some Gryffindors to the tower, she made her way down to the dungeon. This didn't go unnoticed by a Slytherin on his way to his own common room.

Before she could reach the potions classroom or Professor Malfoy's private quarters she found herself being pushed against a wall.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as her face hit the cold stone wall, and a spell was used to keep her held against the wall without physical restraints.

Hermione trembled with fear and the fighting spirit within her temporarily disappeared.

"My my, how unGryffindor of you to tremble. You're meant to be courageous Hermione, not weak." she heard a familiar but unplaceable voice say.

"I'm not weak, however, when I've got a coward cornering me in a deserted corridor and using a spell to keep me stuck against a wall, it's unsurprising that I'm a little bit scared." she hissed.

"No need to be rude Hermione." the deep male voice said as Hermione felt the spell being lifted and her invisible bonds that held her against the wall disappearing. She stepped away from the wall and turned to face her attacker. She recognised the long, slanting eyes and high cheekbones of this black, good-looking Slytherin; Blaise Zabini. "Especially to your superiors." he added.

Blaise suddenly raised his hand abd backhanded Hermione hard across the face. She yelped with pain and her body twisted to the side from the force of the blow. Blaise pushed Hermione up against the wall, using his larger, taller body to keep her pinned there.

"So, you think you're equal to me then, you filthy little mudblood. You think you can talk to me in that way. Well, you're wrong Hermione. I'm above you. I'm pureblood. I'm rich. I'm smart. Out of those, all you've got is brains know-it-all. You might be academically clever Mudblood, but you're not very sensible. If you were, you wouldn't be walking around the Slytherin section of the castle alone whilst almost everyone else is still in the Great Hall eating dinner. Do you know why?" Blaise asked.

"No-one is around to help me." Hermione said quietly. Blaise grinned and felt Hermione shaking between him and the wall.

"Exactly." Blaise said, lowering his head down to Hermione's. He brushed her curls away and whispered in her ear. "There's no-one around to hear you scream."


	8. Chapter 8

(Here is the eighth chapter, and I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this story after the sixth chapter. I hope people enjoy this chapter as well, and I hope to update this story more frequently from now on.

The characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling and I make no profit from this, just enjoyment)

Lucius sat in his office, correcting some papers, deliberating over whether or not he should summon Hermione to him. He brushed the feather of his expensive quill along his cheek as he ceased marking and pondered. He had thoroughly enjoyed this morning and afternoon with his new slave. It had been extremely arousing sharing her with one of his good friends and his son. It had been strange sharing a woman with his own blood, but it suited the two of them fine.

Draco certainly enjoyed using Hermione.

Who wouldn't. She had grown up into an attractive young woman. She may have started out neither pretty nor ugly, but now she was undeniably gorgeous, despite her heritage. She had large soulful brown eyes with these beautiful golden flecks within them and they were like gateways to her soul. He loved looking in them because they gave away her emotions so well, whether it's joy, fear or arousal.

Lucius felt his trousers tighten as his mind continued to think about his new pet. He wanted her.

Hermione screamed as Blaise cast a particularly cruel hex on her which applied immense, painful pressure on whichever area the caster wanted. Her screams echoed around the corridor as the spell seemed to pinch her nipples extremely hard in a way that was completely painful and not arousing at all.

"Yes, that's it Mudblood. Scream for me as I hurt your body." Blaise growled, aroused. "Oh god, I love using and abusing mudbloods and muggles like you. It's so much fun. A favourite hobby of mine." He admitted as he lifted the spell. Hermione's screams ceased, but she panted heavily as the pain left. Blaise rubbed himself up against Hermione, crushing her against the wall again. She felt his erection pressing into her back and feared he was going to rape her and she knew it wouldn't be like her experience with her Master.

"Don't rape me please." She pleaed, also fearing how Lucius would react to her having sex with another man, even if it was forced.

Blaise chuckled sinisterly.

"Why shouldn't I? A hot body like yours, plus the fact that you're a mudblood and best friend of St Potter makes you quite an addition to my collection of mudblood virgins I've forcefully broken."

"Sorry to dissapoint you, you sick rapist, but I'm not a virgin." Hermione said breathlessly. Blaise fell silent behind her.

"I think you're lying." Blaise replied after a long pause. He held Hermione's wand in front of her face which he'd taken shortly after attacking her. "Tell me the truth now or I'll break it. Admit to me that you're actually a frigid virgin, or I'll break it, and then I'll break you. Don't even think I'll be expelled because no-one would ever know. I'd obliviate your memory so you'd think you fell over on your way hear and broke your own wand. So, tell the truth now or I swear it, I'll snap your wand and then I'll fuck you brutually anyway!"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated.

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

Blaise swore under his breath and stepped away from Hermione, pulling his robes around him to cover his erection.

"Professor Malfoy, sir, I was merely teaching the Mudblood a lesson on how to treat her superiors." Blaise said calmly to Lucius, who had found the two students in the deserted corridor.

"If anyone is superior to this student, Mr Zabini, it is her teacher, and that is me. Twenty points from Slytherin for attacking another student and if you ever do something like this again to anyone ever again, I'll see that you are expelled from this school." Lucius said so coldly that the threat made Blaise shiver.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." the boy mumbled, running from the scene.

Lucius walked over to Hermione who hadn't moved away from the wall since his arrival. He placed his hand on her shoulder in ana lmost caring manner.

"Are you alright Slave?" he asked once they were alone.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." she replied quietly.

"You can step away from the wall Hermione, you're safe." Lucius said, gently pulling her shoulder. She turned around, took one look at him and broke down in tears.

"Thank you." She repeated, her whole body convulsing as she cried.

Lucius stood slightly awkwardly, torn between his desire to comfort Hermione, his student and sex slave, and his need to leave because he truly didn't have the skills to comfort anyone.

Finally after a couple of seconds thought he uncharacteristically placed his arm around her shoulders and guided the crying Hermione down the corridor, away from his office and up towards the hospital wing.

"Oh my dear, what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked upon entry. Hermione was crying too hard to answer, although she tried.

"I caught Mr Zabini attacking Miss Granger in the corridor near my classroom and after punishing him, I brought her to you. She needs a calming draught, and although as Potions professor I could make her one, I also fear he may have caused her some injuries that you would be the best person to heal." Lucius explained.

Poppy nodded.

"Of course Lucius, give her to me and I'll get her all fixed. Come with me dear." she said. Lucius walked Hermione over to a bed as Madam Pomfrey led them there. He picked up her gently and laid her down. Poppy handed her a goblet of calming draught, but Hermione's hand was shaking too much and she dropped it. "No problem, I've always got more." She smiled comfortingly, handing Lucius another goblet full. He raised it to Hermione's lips tenderly and she was able to drink it all. After a few seconds the effect kicked in and she stopped shaking and her tears ceased.

"Well done Miss Granger. Now, I've got to go Poppy, but I take it you can take good care of this fine student. I've got to go see the Headmistress about this incident." Lucius said.

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey replied as she performed a spell on Hermione to assess her injuries. Lucius bit his lip for the first time in his life as he noticed the wand turning a shade of red which he knew wasn't good. He stormed angrily out of the room, not even waiting to see what was wrong.

Headmistress McGonagall was surprised to see a furious professor of Potions outside of her office on a Saturday evening.

"What's wrong Mr Malfoy?" She asked, refusing to call him Lucius as if they were on familiar terms because he was an ex-death eater just like Severus Snape and the ex-potions professor had been the one to murder the man Minerva respected most, Albus Dumbledore.

"One of my students has attacked one of yours and I want him expelled." Lucius said, striding into her office and taking a seat diectly in front of her desk. Minerva gasped, closed the door to her office and walked to her desk, sitting opposite Lucius Malfoy.

"Who?" she asked.

"Blaise Zabini." Lucius replied, a snarl tone to his voice.

"No, Mr Malfoy, I meant who was attacked?" Minerva asked, hoping it wasn't her favourite student.

"Miss Granger." Lucius said with a strained voice.

Minerva's hands clasped over her mouth. She waved her wand silently acciod some parchment to her desk. She quickly wrote a letter to Mrs Zabini, Blaise's beautiful mother, whilst Lucius sat there. She then stood and attached it to her owl and released it from the window.

"Thank you for waiting whilst I wrote a letter to Mrs Zabini about her son's activities. Now, please tell me Mr Malfoy, where is Hermione?" she asked.

Lucius stood.

"She's in the Hospital wing." he replied. "You go there Headmistress, and I'll find Mr Potter and Mr Weasley as they'll need to be there for Hermione as she recovers as I know he injured her, but also that he psychologically damaged her somewhat because if I hadn't found them, I'm sure he'd have raped her." Minerva's stern face turned pale with anger and surprised Lucius so much he even took a step back. "I'll fetch the boys and you can go visit Miss Granger. After all, I feel she may be your favourite student, although we're not meant to have them. Saying that, Blaise had been mine. Emphasis on the 'had', Headmistress." Lucius nodded his head in farewell and left the room quickly, followed by Minerva.

In the Hospital wing Hermione was sleeping, with several empty goblets on her bedside table.

The Headmistress entered quietly and was greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"How can I help you Headmistress?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Miss Granger and find out what's wrong with her Poppy." Minerva replied.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Hermione, followed by the Headmistress.

"Well, she had severe bruising and a couple of broken ribs and wsa in hysterics when she arrived but I've given her a calming draught and a sleepless dream potion, as well as spells to heal her bruises and fix her ribs. Physically she's healed, however I'm worried about her mental state which is why I gave her the dreamless sleep potion in case she fell asleep whilst she was here."

"Thank you Poppy." Minerva said gratefully, walking over to where Hermione lay sleeping.

Just then the doors slammed open and the remaining members of the Golden Trio came running inside, followed by a calmly talking Lucius Malfoy.

"Is she okay?" Ron said loudly as the two young boys stormed over to Hermione's bedside.

"Be quiet!" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said softly, as she sat up, wide awake.

"What happened?" Harry asked as the two friends stood on either side of the hospital bed. They both looked extremely concerned despite her confirmation that she was fine, as she was rather pale and shaking slightly.

"I was attacked by Blaise Zabini in a corridor and he wsa going to...going...to...to" Hermione's voice got weaker as she drifted off and her eyes filled with tears from the traumatic experience.

"Mr Zabini was going to force intercourse upon Miss Granger, until I came along and found them and punished him." Lucius said, stepping closer.

"Thank you Professor Malfoy." Ron Weasley said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at her friend and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, thank you," Minerva said, looking at her favourite student, "Lucius." she added.

Lucius' head snapped towards the Headmistress who'd addressed him with his forename. He smiled slightly at her, and she returned it.

"Now, you two boys are probably wondering what injuries she suffered. Am I right?" Madam Pomfrey asked aloud as she bustled over with a tray of potions. "Well, she had bruising and a few broken ribs, but I managed to heal everything quickly. These potions are the after-care, so drink up Miss Granger."

Hermione took the potions off of the tray and knocked them back, shuddering at the taste of the last one.

"That one was disgusting." Hermione said. "Aguamenti." She waved her wand to refill a goblet with water which she drank quickly.

"Disgusting it may be Miss Granger, but these will make you feel better." McGonagall said "Now, I've sent a letter to Mr Zabini's mother explaining what her son has done and I've invited her into school to talk to me about her sons possible expulsion."

Harry and Ron nodded grimly, as if in agreement with the possible punishment. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Please, Headmistress McGonagall, don't expel him. If you do, he'll have no NEWTS and I wouldn't wish that punishment upon anyone." Hermione said.

"But 'Mione. He beat you up, bruised you and broke your bones. He was going to rape you!" Ron said loudly, trying to change her mind.

"I know that Ron!" Hermione snapped. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand again, and Harry's. "However, I don't want him to be expelled. Docking house points and several detentions should suffice, as well as monitering his behaviour. If he does anything else, then he should be expelled. But you can give him another chance, can't you. After all, everyone makes mistakes, even good people. And bad people can do good things. He could turn around and become a better person if given the chance Headmistress."

Lucius was surprised by Hermione's good and forgiving nature, and found himself smiling at the scene before him as he stood apart from it.

Headmistress McGonagall sighed and took of her glasses, cleaning them.

"You know, Hermione, sometimes you really remind me of Albus." She said, placing her glasses back on. Hermione smiled brightly at the compliment and noticed tears shining in McGonagall's eyes.

"Thank you Headmistress." she replied.

"You're welcome Miss Granger. I'm glad you're alright, but I must go. I shall leave you in the hands of Madam Pomfrey and your friends." McGonagall said, turning and walking away from the bed. As she passed Lucius she stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "Thank you again Lucius. She's one of the brightest students I've ever taught and she has a good heart. I thank you for saving it, and for saving her."

Lucius nodded his head at the Headmistress and found himself putting his own hand on hers, patting it gently. She smiled at him and left the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, will Hermione being staying overnight or can she come back to Gryffindor tower with us?" Harry asked as he looked out of a window at the sunset.

"Well, I'll leave that up to Miss Granger. She has no more bruising and her ribs are almost fully healed, so there's nothing really keeping her here. As long as she came back for potions over the next few days, she should be able to sleep in her own bed. However, if she chooses to stay here, she is welcome. It is up to you Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at the student in question.

Hermione swallowed thickly, looked at her friends, at Lucius then back at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'd like to stay in my own dormitory, please Madam Pomfrey." Hermione replied. The older woman nodded and went over to a cupboard taking out a vial. She handed it to Hermione, who recognised the potion as a Dreamless sleep potion. "Thank you." she said softly. The healer placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, giving it a slight comforting squeeze.

Harry and Ron held one of her arms each as Hermione stood up off of the bed. She swayed slightly, but they held her upright. They walked by her sides, ready to catch her if she fell whilst they made their way to Gryffindor tower. As they passed Lucius, Harry looked at him and nodded his head respectfully.

Lucius watched the Golden Trio leave, taking his now precious Hermione with them, and his Lord's enemy leading the way.

He turned to Madam Pomfrey, bowed and left silently.

The older healer shook her head at the thought of something like this happening to such an exemplary student.

Up in her officer, Headmistress McGonagall sat at her desk with Blaise Zabini sat in one seat in front of her desk, and an empty seat for his mother beside him who was expected to floo in rather soon. After a minutes silence, in which Blaise Zabini had been avoiding the burning gaze of his Headmistress, Mrs Zabini arrived.

"Minerva, how are you?" the younger witch asked.

"I am as good as I can be, circumstances being what they are." Minerva replied.

"Of course." Mrs Zabini said, sitting beside her son and looking sternly. "Blaise, I'm appalled at your behaviour. How dare you attack another student?"

"But, Mother, she's a mudblood." Blaise said in explanation.

"Mr Zabini I will not tolerate that language in my office!" McGonagall said loudly.

"Sorry Headmistress." Blaise apologised grudgingly.

"Even if she is a muggle-born witch Blaise, you can not do this to people. I'm ashamed to call you my son at this moment. I wouldn't expect this behaviour from a pure-blood like you." Blaise's mother shook her head slowly and Blaise looked embarrassed and guilty.

"Mrs Zabini, I've decided not to expel your son for his actions." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Mrs Zabini said, and Blaise repeated it. His mother continued. "So, he'll be able to finish the year and do his NEWTS?"

Minerva nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. However, only because Miss Granger didn't want him to be expelled. Do you understand, Mr Zabini?" Minerva focused her attention on the student, fixing him with a piercing gaze. "She heard I was planning on expelling you and begged me to let you finish the year and gain NEWTS. So, Mrs Zabini maybe you should be thanking Miss Granger, and Mr Zabini you should be apologising deeply. This is your last chance though. If you attack any other students, you will be expelled. Understood?"

Both Blaise and his mother nodded.

"Thank you for seeing me Headmistress, however I must leave now. Would it be acceptable for me to write a letter to this young girl, Miss Granger I think you said her name was, and a gift alongside?" Mrs Zabini asked as she rose from her seat.

"Of course, I think she would appreciate that." Minerva said, rising also. Blaise stayed seated, sulking slightly.

The two women shook hands and Mrs Zabini kissed her son's cheek before flooing out of the office.

"You have detention for a week with Mr Filch starting this monday, every evening at eight o'clock. Slytherin has also lost thirty points over this. I hope you won't be repeating this mistake every again Mr Zabini, it is not good for people to attack others. I hope you will realise this. You may leave." McGonagall said, handing the young student a piece of parchment and waving her hand, dismissing him.

The boy grimaced and then left the office quietly, seething with anger at being caught over this and punished rather severely.

His hand crunched the parchment in his hand as revenge played on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

(Here is the ninth chapter. I hope people enjoy this chapter. I am going to update this story more frequently from now on.

The characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling and I make no profit from this, just enjoyment)

"Pratoris Starlona." Ron said to the Fat Lady, who promptly swung open.

Harry and Ron led Hermione through into the common room, holding her up and providing support. She was still pale and trembling.

"Thank you." she muttered quietly.

The friends smiled and led her over to a sofa, sitting her down.

Several Gryffindors were looking at the Golden Trio with concern written over their faces.

"What happened?" a boy asked as he and two others came over.

"Hermione was attacked by another student, Seamus." Harry replied.

Seamus, Dean and Neville all looked shocked and angry. Neville even yelped.

"Who did it?" Dean asked.

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione replied.

"That bastard!" Neville exclaimed, surprising the people around him. "Well, at least that is one less Slytherin in the school."

"Not really. Hermione begged McGonagall not to expell him." Ron replied grimly.

The three boys gasped.

"Why did you do that Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"I couldn't let someone not have the chance to get their NEWTs." Hermione said. The boys couldn't help but smile at her academic reasoning. "I'm quite tired from all this. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Hermione stood up, swayed and then collapsed back onto the sofa. Harry and Ron quickly helped her up and stopped her from falling back down again. They walked with her over to the staircase leading to the girl dormitories.

"We'll take her up, guys." Parvati and Lavender said as they came down the stairs. They could see Hermione wasn't too good.

Parvati and Lavender gently linked their arms with Hermione and helped her walk up the stairs, keeping her upright.

The boys watched until they were out of sight and then went over to a couple of chairs and sat down, sighing. They all hoped Hermione would be alright.

Once they were in their dormitory, Hermione's female friends took her to her bed and let her lie down.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked.

"I was attacked by Blaise Zabini." she said.

The two girls gasped, clasping their hands over their mouths.

"No!" Parvati said.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "In the Slytherin corridors. But my Ma...Professor Malfoy rescued me." she said, almost calling Lucius by his other name. Luckily, her friends didn't pick up on it.

"Oh, you poor thing. Come on. You're all pale and shaking. You need to get some sleep. We'll help." Lavender said, and Hermione smiled at her.

The two girls tucked the duvet around Hermione's slim, shaking body. Parvati pointed her wand at Hermione and Hermione felt her clothes disappear. Lavender pointed her wand next and Hermione felt her pajamas appearing on her body.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly.

"Think nothing of it. If it had been us you'd do the same thing." Parvati replied.

The two girls walked to the door.

"Sleep well and we're downstairs if you need us." Lavender said as the two friends exited.

Hermione rolled over and fell asleep.

_Hermione trembled, cowering at his feet. _

_"Please don't hurt me." she heard her quiet voice say._

_"Shut up Mudblood." a harsh voice said._

_Hermione saw his foot coming up towards her and heard the sickening crunch as it contacted with her face. _

_She fell back, screaming with pain._

_She felt rough hands grab her shoulders and pull her up onto a feet._

_Thin, cold lips claimed her own._

_She tried to push him away, but he held her tighter and tighter._

_His dark hands roamed over her naked body._

_Hermione could do nothing to stop him. _

_She was his._

_And._

_He knew it._

Hermione sat up, screaming as she woke from her nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Parvati asked as she ran into the room from the common room.

Hermione heard two boy's groaning and realised Ron and Harry had tried to run upstairs to see what was happening to Hermione, but the stairs had turned into the slide and they'd just slid down on top of each other.

"I had a nightmare." Hermione said, as she burst into tears.

The pretty girl walked over to Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"And that is all it was Hermione. A nightmare. It wasn't real, and now you're safe in your own bed."

Hermione sniffed loudly and stopped crying. She nodded.

"Thank you again Parvati."

"You're welcome. Now, do you want to try sleeping again?" Hermione nodded. "Would you like some Dreamless sleep potion?" Hermione nodded again. "Okay, I'll go get some from Madam Promfrey. I'll be back as soon as I can. You just lie down and wait, but don't fall asleep."

Parvati stood and left the room quickly. Hermione heard her leaving the common room, ignoring everyone's questions about Hermione.

Lavender came up and asked what happened, and after Hermione told her she'd just had a nightmare, Lavender went down and told everyone who was interested.

Hermione's mind recalled her nightmare and began to cry again. Now Blaise's hands were even on her in her dreams.

Meanwhile, Parvati Patil was running quickly towards the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked up when there was a sudden arrival of a healthy young girl, breathing heavily from running all the way from Gryffindor tower.

"How can I help you Dear?" Pomfrey asked.

"I need some Dreamless sleep potion for Hermione Granger. She's having nightmares." Parvati replied between breaths.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I haven't got any. However, Professor Malfoy is likely to have some. Why don't you go down to the Potions classroom and ask him."

Parvati nodded.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

She ran away again, down to the Slytherin section of the classroom where Hermione had been attacked. She slowed down once she was there and walked to the Potions classroom. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice from inside called out.

Parvati entered.

"Professor Malfoy, can I please have some Dreamless sleep potion. Madam Pomfrey has run out." she said.

Lucius looked up at the girl.

"Who is it for, Miss Patil?"

"Hermione Granger, sir." she replied.

Lucius stood quickly and walked over to where several potions were stored and took out a small flask. He walked to Parvati and handed it to her.

"Here you go. Make sure she drinks it all."

"Thank you sir." Parvati left quickly, and ran back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Lucius had gone back to his desk once she'd left and sat down, placing his head in his hands. His mind raced with thoughts of Hermione, their bargain and Blaise Zabini. Suddenly, his left arm filled with pain and he gasped, snapping his head up. His Dark Mark was burning.

He was being called by the Dark Lord.

Parvati had gotten back to Gryffindor tower quite quickly. She told the Fat Lady the password and then walked inside. She noticed that no-one was asking how Hermione was or where she had been, so she assumed Lavender had found out and told them. Parvati went up the stairs and into her dormitory.

Hermione was sat in her bed, crying still. Parvati frowned with sympathy and walked over, sitting beside Hermione.

"Here. I've got it." She handed the potion to Hermione, who drank it all swiftly.

"Thank you." Hermione said for the third time that night, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. Hermione laid back down and pulled the duvets around herself, cacooning herself within them.

Parvati stood and left the dormitory quietly, hoping her friend would be alright and wondering what really happened.

She walked down into the common room, ready to interrogate Weasley and Potter to find out why Hermione was so upset. Being attacked and beaten up wouldn't normally create this reaction. Parvati feared something else had happened, and she had to know what.

Harry looked up as Parvati walked back in.

"Is she okay?" he asked, concerned.

"No, she isn't. She had a nightmare and was crying and trembling so I had to go get her some dreamless sleep potion to calm her down. What really happened?" she demanded.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, before both sighing.

"She was almost raped." Ron said quietly.

Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Seamus and Neville all gasped in horror, and Harry and Ron nodded solemnly.

Now everyone understood.

Lucius walked swiftly out of the Castle grounds and then apparated away to where his Lord was calling him from.

He found himself in a cold, dimly lit room where Lord Voldemort and several of his followers were waiting.

"My Lord." Lucius greeted, kneeling before his lord and bowing his head.

"You can rise, Malfoy." Voldemort replied.

Lucius stood and then took his place in the circle, looking towards his Lord.

"Now that you are all here, I shall explain why I have called this meeting. Step forward Mr Zabini."

Blaise stepped out from the circle of Death Eaters.

"Lower your hood."

Blaise obeyed.

"This, my followers, is Blaise Zabini. A student at Hogwarts, he has decided to become a spy for us. As you all know, I already have Lucius posted there, but having a student as a spy is also helpful. He is to be the newest Death Eater to join our ranks." Voldemort explained.

Lucius' eyes narrowed with anger as he watched Blaise walk over to the Dark Lord and present his left arm to him.

Lucius heard Blaise inhale sharply at the pain of the Dark Mark being administered.

Severus' watched Lucius' reactions from across the room and knew his friend was angry. Draco, who was stood beside his father, could practically feel the hate and anger radiating from him.

"Now, Mr Zabini, you are one of us." Voldemort said loudly, once he had finished.

"One of us." the Death Eaters chanted.

"Here to serve me loyally and do as I ask in order for us to be successful in ruling the Wizarding and Muggle world." Voldemort finished.

"Here to serve." Blaise said, like he had been told to do at the end of the ritual.

Blaise lowered himself to his knees before the Dark Lord and kissing the hem of his robes, a smile on his face. His plan was underway.


	10. Chapter 10

(Here is the tenth chapter and I am really sorry again that it has taken a long time to update. I hope people enjoy this chapter. I am going to try and update this story more frequently from now on.

The characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling and I make no profit from this, just enjoyment)

Once the meeting ended, an adolescent male muggle was brought out.

Blaise was ordered to demonstrate his hatred for muggles, which he was meant to mutually share with the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

Everyone watched as Blaise cast several nasty, dark hexes on the young boy who screamed and begged for mercy. Finally, Blaise cast the killing curse and the boy fell silently to the floor.

The Death Eaters applauded politely.

"Congratulations." Voldemort said. "You have proved yourself worthy. Now, let us celebrate our newest member to our ranks."

Several of the Death Eaters in the room grinned and left quickly, coming back with several other muggles with them. The five women were crying and trying to pull away, but were unable to.

"Enjoy them, my Followers." Voldemort said, as he stood and exited the room.

Lucius walked over to Severus, and Draco followed swiftly behind him.

"Hello, my friend." Severus greeted Lucius.

"Hello, Severus." Lucius said. Draco came over and stood silently beside the two men.

"Father, why are you so angry at Blaise being here?" he asked, breaking his silence.

"I'm also wondering the same thing Lucius." Severus said.

"The young Mr Zabini damaged my property earlier this evening." Lucius replied. "He beat up and almost raped my Slave."

Severus nodded in understanding. Draco shot daggers at Blaise, who was too busy with a muggle to notice.

"Does he know that, though?" Severus asked. "Does he know that Miss Granger belongs to you. I sincerely doubt it. If he did I know he wouldn't have laid a finger on her."

"No, he doesn't know." Lucius replied.

"I don't think you should tell him Father." Draco replied. "He isn't reliable to hold information. He'd tell someone. Just keep it between the five of us. The three of us, the mudblood and the Dark Lord."

"Wise choice." Lucius said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder; who seemed very happy at the gesture. "Come on, I don't want to join in tonight. Shall we go back to Malfoy Manor or to my quarters at Hogwarts? I've gotten you in before and can do it again."

"I'd prefer to visit the mudblood again actually, but I'm guessing she is probably still upset from what happened and therefore it isn't the best time to use her."

Severus nodded at Draco's words.

"How about we return to our Manor then and have a few drinks." Lucius said. After two nods from his friend and his son, the three of them left the building and apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was sleeping. Free of nightmares, she looked peaceful. The girls who shared her dormitory had come up later in the evening and after seeing that Hermione was alright, fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and much better than she had for the last two days. Her mind was rather blank and empty, which is a first for her. She saw that her friends was asleep and decided not to wake them just yet. Instead she went and showered before returning and dressing in her school robes. She picked up her schoolbag, checked it had everything she needed within it, then woke her friends and left the room whilst they all groggily sat up.

She skipped down the stairs into the common room and saw that Harry and Ron were both up and that they were waiting for her.

"Morning boys." Hermione said rather cheerily. The boys looked up and smiled with relief.

"Morning Mione" they replied in unison. They stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug each.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I'm feeling much better. I feel rested after that sleep. I also feel safer than I did. I'm glad I was rescued, that's all. I'm doing good, guys." she said, smiling.

The boys grinned.

"Great, now come on. We waited for you, but we're both hungry. Time for breakfast." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head, laughing at her friends.

The golden trio exited the common room and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once there the three friends sat with Ginny and Neville after waving in Luna's direction.

"Hi guys." Neville greeted the three of them.

"Hi Neville. Did you finish your potions essay alright?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded as he swallowed his bacon. "Great. Did you manage to list all twelve uses of dragons blood?" She asked.

Neville's face paled.

"There are twelve?!" He replied in a surprised squeaky voice that made Ron almost choke on his food with laughter.

Hermione frowned slightly but not with disproval.

"Yes Neville." She said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he looked terrified, "how many did you get in your essay?"

"Seven." Neville replied. "Professor Malfoy is going to punish me so badly."

A small smirk appeared on Hermione's face very briefly before disappearing.

"No, he won't Neville. Look, we've got," she checked the time "half an hour before Transfiguration, then after that we've got a fifteen minute break before Potions. In that time, I think you and I can very briefly include the other five uses. If you've finished your breakfast, we can go now."

Neville grabbed his bag quickly and the two of them stood.

"We'll see you in Potions." Hermione said to her friends "and I'll see you later Ginny."

Then the two of them left one Potter and two Weasleys behind them. After a short pause Ginny spoke.

"Have you two noticed how different Hermione's been lately. It's not a massive difference. But, there is one." she said, watching her friend leave.

Ron looked confused as he spooned his porridge into his mouth but Harry's green eyes were bright with knowledge as he nodded at Ginny.

"Do you think she and Neville are secretly dating?" Ginny asked, looking at the door which Hermione and Neville had just left through.

Both Ron and Harry burst out laughing, which earnt them a few stares from the people around them.

"No." Ron said, once he had calmed down. "I can assure you that they're not. She's never liked Neville in that way. He's like her own little student."

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think so either. I just wondered what you both thought." she said.

"I do think it's someone though." Harry said. "That Hermione's changed because of someone. I'm just not sure who. She seems happier though. Except for what happened with Blaise, she was fine the rest of the time."

Ginny nodded once more. Then, with a determined look on her face, she grabbed her bag and got up and left the Great Hall quickly.

"Where do you think your sister is off to?" Harry asked, gazing after Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes, shrugged and stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

Hermione quickly scanned the piece of parchment as she chewed on the end of her sugar quill. Neville watched her nervously.

At the end, she sighed but then looked at him and smiled.

"Neville, this is to a good standard. You should be fine. Now, you've missed out five important uses so I'm going to give you my essay to look at, and then I want you to write the other uses into your own words on your essay. Understood?" Neville nodded. "Great, and of course, I'm here to help but you'd better get started."

Neville dipped his quill into his ink and then started to write, the familiar scratching bringing comfort to Hermione who was staring around the library; her comfort zone.

But, just then Ginny burst into the library, her red hair flaming out around her as the door banged against the wall.

Miss Pince looked up in surprise, as Neville jumped and got ink over his parchment.

"Miss Weasley!" she exclaimed "Quieten down or leave."

"Sorry." Ginny whispered, as she walked quickly over to Neville and Hermione, her cheeks bright red. "Sorry Neville." she said quietly as she pointed her wand at the ink spillage and cleared it up.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Ginny said, tugging gently at Hermione's robes as she wore an impish grin on her youthful face.

Hermione sighed jokingly, rolled her eyes in a Ron-styled way and followed her friend to a secluded section of the library.

"So, who is he?" Ginny asked.

"Who is who?" Hermione asked, a bit worried that Ginny might have caught onto Hermione and what was going on between her and her Master.

"Who is the guy that's put a smile on your face and a sparkle in your eye? I've noticed it, and so has Harry. We know there is some kind of guy in your life, romantically so. I want to know who it is please. We're friends and I love that my brother has at least one female friend. Well, just one female friend. Anyway, you're both of our friends, and I just want a girly chat about this sort of thing. If I know, I can help you out with looking good, although you're already lovely Hermione, and potions or whatever."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Hermione asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"It's a girl! You're a lesbian?!" Ginny shrieked loudly.

"No!" Hermione exlaimed, equally loudly. She giggled and covered both her and Ginny's mouths. "Shh." She said once she removed them. "I was kidding.You're right, there is a man I like, however, I don't need potions or make up or anything. Thanks for offering though Gin."

Ginny looked a little saddened by the idea of not being able to help.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Gin. I can't tell you." Hermione replied, a slightly sad look on her face.

Ginny nodded in understanding, looking glum. Then, she brightened up a bit and winked at her friend.

"Okay, but if I guess, will you tell me I'm right?"

"Possibly." Hermione said, as she stood up. "I've got to go to lesson now." She walked over to Neville, leant over him and whispered in his ear. He nodded, rolled up his parchment and got up. Together they left and headed to Transfiguration.

Ginny sat grinning in her seat before getting up and going to Care of Magical Creatures.

In Transfiguration, the class were learning new spells for transfiguring clothes and garments. It was something that was saved until NEWT year because it was particularly difficult changing colour, fabric type, style etc. There were spells for each individual thing that had to be said in a particular way to get the desired effect. So far no-one had managed to transform their partner's robes into anything else, but Hermione had changed Parvati's black robes into a deep purple shade. She was the only person to have made a change so far, which was to be expected.

After taking a short break from the practical part of the lesson they resumed taking notes on the spells. Using their textbooks they answered questions, which only Hermione got all right. Afterwards, they tried transfiguring clothes once more before the lessons ended. This time around, Hermione changed Parvati's robes into a full-length deep purple silk ballgown that earnt appreciative gasps from the girls in the classrooms and appreciative glances from the boys.

The new transfiguration professor applauded.

"Well done Miss Granger." Professor Daren said as he crossed the room to study Parvati's clothes. "This is an extraordinary transfiguration. Headmistress McGonagall had told me about your talents in this lesson but I wouldn't have expected this standard so early on in the syllabus. It still takes seventh year NEWT students a few lessons to master clothes transfiguration. Thirty points to Gryffindor. Every single one is deserved. This is truly astounding. I don't think I've ever seen a garment this good, in all my years of teaching. Congratulations Miss Granger, and, well done to everyone else of course. We'll be carrying on with this next lesson, and for homework I want two feet of parchment on the possible dangers of clothes transfigurating. Class dismissed." He said as he left the classroom before the class had, no doubt to see the Headmistress.

"This dress if fantastic!" Parvati exclaimed after the teacher had left.

Lavender nodded in agreement as she felt the material.

A blush covered Hermione's cheeks.

Then, suddenly, the material changed and became the black Hogwarts uniform it had been before. Parvati looked crestfallen.

"Come on," Lav said, "we've got to get to Divination early so we can talk to Firenze about this experience. Maybe he predicted it." she said led her friend out of the classroom as everyone else filed out to have their short break.

Neville walked alongside Hermione as they went to the library for ten more minutes work.

Once there, Neville quickly got to work as Hermione read the remainder of his essay. By the time she'd reached the last part to read, he'd finished over the essay in it's short entirety and all twelve uses of Dragon's blood. Hermione's eyes scanned the closing conclusion and a grin set on her face.

"This is actually a really good essay Neville. I think Professor Malfoy will think so too." she said gently.

"Really?" Neville asked, with a look of joy and fright on his face. The expression alone made Hermione giggle.

She nodded at her friend and handed him back his parchment as they left the library and quickly walked down to Potions.

The pair's footsteps resonated off the walls and filled the quiet corridors as they hastily made their way to the classroom. They had to get there quickly or they'd be late and Neville didn't want that. Somehow, they'd slightly misjudged the time and had had to run most of the way down here.

Once they were almost at the classroom door, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Granger. I knew I'd be seeing you again." Blaise said eerily as his haunting gaze met hers.

Hermione's face paled and she began to tremble ever so slightly.

"Leave Hermione alone!" Neville said boldly, stepping forward. Blaise moved his gaze from Hermione to Neville and he sneered.

"This doesn't concern you Longbottom. Why don't you hurry along to Potions." Blaise said, as he nodded to the door with his head. Neville glared at Blaise defiantly. "Now!!" Blaise suddenly shouted, causing Neville to jump and yelp with fright. Despite his new brave demeaner, Neville quickly walked past his two classmates and into the classroom.

"You're late Longbottom." Hermione heard her Master say just before the door closed. She knew Neville was probably apologising profusely, but she hoped and prayed that he'd inform Professor Malfoy about what was going on in the hallway. Hermione was paralysed with fear as memories came flooding back to her.

Blaise crossed the remaining space between them, so that he was right up close to Hermione.

"What's the matter Mudblood? Finally lost the power to speak?" he asked as his hand trailed up her torso and around her neck, pulling her body close against his. "Lucky me." he growled, as his hand tightened around her neck and he bit it hard.

She cried out with pain. He cast the silencing charm on her.

"You're going to be mine, Mudblood. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to get you, someday soon. Away from here, from this place. And when I do, you're going to beg. Beg me to fuck you, beg me to kill you. I'm going to take you, then break you and finally when you're a crying, broken, bloody mess at my feet, I'm going to take you to the Dark Lord and let him have you and finish you off. Imagine the praise I'll get for bringing you to him. You could be a vital part in his plan for getting Potter. Oh, I'm going to enjoy it so much when it happens. Believe me. But, for now," Blaise removed the spell and stepped away. "Enjoy potions, bitch. Oh, and if you tell anyone about what I've just said, it'll be a lot worse. Believe me."

Then, he disappeared into the shadows and she could hear his footsteps as he walked away from her.

Relieved, she quickly ran into the Potions classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Malfoy." she said, pretending she was out of breath after running down her.

She looked Neville, who was relieved to see her undamaged. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, she looked back towards the front of the classroom where her Master was stood.

"Detention Miss Granger. See me after class, now, sit down!" he ordered.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as his order spread warm feelings from her stomach to her groin. Obediently, she sat at her desk and got out her things. Then, she looked towards her teacher, who started to resume his lesson.

"Now, as I was saying..."


	11. Chapter 11

(This is another of my fanfics, and it is quite dark. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I actually enjoyed writing it, as Lucius is a little more in character than he has been in my previous fanfics because he is still a bit evil. However, the whole story is still out of character in the way Hermione and Lucius behave.

Here is the eleventh chapter and I am really sorry again that it has taken a long time to update. I hope people enjoy this chapter. I am going to try and update this story more frequently from now on.

The characters aren't mine, they belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine. Sort of.)

"No, it's alright. I'll come to the Great hall once he's done telling me off." Hermione said to her friends after they asked whether to wait behind for her.

Ron looked a bit upset, but Harry nodded and took his friend by the arm to lead him out of the classroom. The rest of her classmates quickly emptied out of the classroom, happy that their last lesson of the day had ended.

"So, Miss Granger, are you having problems getting to my class on time for a decent reason?" Lucius asked Hermione as the last few were exiting through the doorway. Once the door closed, he bridged the gap between them by crossing the classroom to her. Rapidly, he reached up and entwined his hand in her bushy-ish hair, pulling her head back. "Why are you late slave? Are you trying to show me you want this, that you want to be punished?" He asked quietly, his lips brushing her ear; sending tingles up her spine.

"No Master. I ran into someone on my way here and got caught up. Sorry I was late." she replied "Again." she added, holding back a smile.

"Shame." he muttered into her ear, releasing her. "I want to see you tonight though, as does Severus."

Hermione nodded.

"You may go Slave." Lucius said. Hermione quickly walked to the door and cast a smile back at him as she left, however even he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

Sitting at his desk, he pondered what was wrong and then thought back over what he said.

Then, he worked out who the 'someone' must have been and things suddenly made sense. His fists clenched with anger. Zabini had once again been touching his property!

Hermione rushed hurriedly to leave the dungeons. She entered the Great Hall a few minutes later and made her way over to where her male friends were sat, her head bowed down.

"Hi guys" she greeted them as she sat down.

"Hi 'Mione." Ron and Harry replied in unison.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Professor Malfoy just told me that he was unhappy with my lateness and that if it didn't improve he'd have to talk to the Headmistress about it." Hermione said as she started to serve herself to dinner now that lessons had ended. "I also got another detention, so have to go see him tonight to probably clean some cauldrons or something." she added.

"Tough luck." Harry said. "Why were you late though?"

"I ran into Zabini." she mumbled after a moments hesitation.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, standing up angrily as blood filled his face and turned it red.

"Calm down Ronald!" Hermione cried out, standing also and pushing her friend forcibly into his seat by his shoulders. "Nothing bad happened. He was just being his usual arrogant self."

"So, he didn't try to rape you again then, did he?" Ron growled.

Hermione bit her lip and frowned, shaking her head.

"Well, he did last time if you remember Hermione so there is a little bit more to Blaise than being arrogant alone."

"I do remember Ron. Once again, I must congratulate you on your amazing insensitivity." Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the memory being recalled in such a way by her friend. She pushed her plate away from her. Hermione was no longer hungry. She no longer wanted to be around her friends. "I'll see you guys some other time. I need some alone time before my detention."

Harry punched Ron's arm as they watched their upset friend leave the Great Hall. Despite the punch, Harry somehow managed to see across the hall and notice the smug look on Blaise's face and a familiar weird piece of pinky string in his hand. He'd heard their conversation.

"Bastard!" Harry muttered under his breath as he watched the handsome dark male stand and leave the hall, seemingly going after Hermione.

Harry stood and yanked Ron out of his seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, confused as to why Harry was disturbing his dinner. He understood the punch and did feel bad about what he'd said to Hermione, but didn't quite understand what was happening now.

"Just come with me now." Harry hissed, pulling his friend's robes so they quickly left after the other two students.

"But Hermione wanted to be left alone." Ron said once they were outside of the Great Hall. "Why are we following her?"

"Because we're not the only ones following her Ron, that's why!" Harry replied as he hurried off in the direction he assumed Hermione had gone. Ron followed as he watched his friend running along the route to the library. Although his face was no longer red from earlier, a red twinge had returned to his ears.

"Damn you Zabini." he muttered as he ran behind Harry.

Unknown to Hermione, who was indeed on her way to the library, she wasn't the only one heading there. She heard hurried footsteps behind her, and turned her head to look behind her. Her eyes widened at the sigh of Blaise Zabini running towards her.

She shrieked and ran down the hallway, desperate to get away. Ahead of her, she noticed a 'Ladies' bathroom and quickly ran inside. She slammed the door behind her and pushed her back against it. She produced her wand and magically locked it.

"Bitch!" she heard Blaise shout through the door. "Let me in!"

Hermione slid down to the floor, put her head in her hands and cried.

"Oi Zabini!" a voice called out from along the corridor and Hermione lifted her head, recognising it.

"Potter." Zabini scowled. "What do you want?"

"Revenge." he replied.

Before the Slytherin had even had a chance to react both Harry and Ron had sent curses towards him. As planned, Ron's curse hit him first. The spell increased sensation for a short period of time. Harry's spell had hit shortly afterwards and the curse had flung Blaise backwards several feet so he landed heavily against the hard stone floor. The pain of the fall had been intensified several times, so the two students weren't surprised when Zabini cried out loudly in pain.

Quickly, the boys ran over to the door which they knew Hermione was behind.

"Let us in, 'Mione." Ron said.

Hermione stood and removed the spell, opening the door. The boys rushed in and she closed it behind them, locking it once more.

"You know, you guys shouldn't really be in here. It's a girls bathroom." Hermione said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Well," Harry replied, grinning sheepishly "It certainly isn't the first time we've broken this particular rule."

The three friends laughed together.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Hermione mumbled once they stopped.

"You're welcome." Ron replied, putting a protective arm around her. "I'm sorry about the things I said earlier."

Hermione nodded silently and then turned, so her head was against his chest. She started to cry and then felt Ron's arms wrap around her followed by Harry's hand stroking her less-than-bushy hair.

Outside in the corridor, Blaise had stood up. His expression was murderous as he stared at the door.

"Bitch." he muttered, as he pulled his robes around him and limped away, towards the hospital wing.

Their spells had hurt him like hell, and now he was angry as hell.

It was a shame he didn't have a muggle to inflict his anger upon. He'd have to makedo with someone else. However, Blaise had no idea when he'd get an opportunity to strike out at the Granger bitch and give her the treatment she deserves.

Her friend's protective behaviour only made his desire to break her stronger.

Blaise grinned sadistically as he entered the hospital wing and explained his injury to Madam Pomfrey; how he'd fallen down the stairs and consequently hurt all over.

He enjoyed having the old bag fussing over him. Pampering was one thing that Zabini always appreciated and with a rich mother like he had it was something he had had many times. Despite that, he'd never grown tired of it.

To be pampered by a muggle or mudblood slave has been a fantasy Zabini had dreamt about for years and Hermione Granger had focused in them many many times since he was about twelve years old. It had taken years to finally decide to do anything about it, and now that he was nothing was going to stop him.

He'd have Granger. He was sure of it.

"Merlin. Is she alright?" Ginny asked as her brother and Harry came in, carrying Hermione between them. She was asleep, but her cheeks were wet with tears.

"She had an incident and after crying for quite a while, she suddenly fell asleep. We carried her back." Harry informed the young Weasley girl.

"Poor Hermione." Ginny said, watching as Hermione was laid down on a vacant sofa. The red-haired girl sat on the sofa, beside Hermione, and stroked her hair out of her face. "She looks so peaceful."

Ron and Harry nodded.

"We'd better let her rest. It will do her good. I'll take her up to her dormitory." Ginny said, as she performed a levitating spell on the sleeping young woman.

"Alright." Ron replied. "No, wait. Damn. She has a detention. We need to wake her."

"Ronald, she needs sleep!" Ginny scolded her brother in such a way that Harry was reminded of Mrs Weasley. This wasn't the first time the young fiery girl had reminded him of her mother.

"She also needs to not be late for this detention. If she were awake, you know she would tell you the same thing Ginny. Hermione's always been the kind of girl to stay up until the hours of the morning to finish an essay, even if it's not due in for a week. Hermione would put this detention before her rest and you know it. Now, let's wake her Harry." Ron said.

"He's right, you know, Ginny." said Harry.

Ginny looked grumpy as she nodded slowly. She removed the spell and Hermione was on the sofa once more.

Harry knelt beside the sofa and gently prodded his friend.

"Let me try." Ron said, joining Harry beside the sofa and shaking his friend shoulders.

Ginny shook her head, an amused smile on her face. She pointed her wand at her friend and muttered a spell under her breath.

Slowly, Hermione's eyelids flickered open and closed. She smiled at her friends.

"Hi guys." she said quietly, sitting up.

The boys smiled back at her.

"Oh merlin!" she exclaimed. "What time is it?"

Ginny glanced at a grandfather clock situated in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"Ten minutes to seven." she said.

"Damn. I have to go to my detention. I'll see you guys some other time. Thanks for waking me." She said as she jumped up off of the sofa and ran out of the portrait through which her friends had carried her only minutes beforehand.

"Told you so." Ron couldn't resist saying to his sister as he turned to face her, mockingly poking her tongue out at him.

Harry and Ginny laughed out loud as Ron was suddenly covered in green fur as a result of Ginny's spell.

Hermione's hand reached up to knock on the classroom door.

"Enter." she heard a deep voice from inside say.

Her hand clasped the handle and she pulled the door open, walking inside.

Hermione nodded politely at the sight of her Professor, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

Both men had blank expressions, however she could see the lust in their eyes.

"Come here." Lucius said coldly.

Obediently, she crossed the room to them. Once she stood before them, she knelt down as a sign of respect. Lucius smiled and ran his leather-gloved hand across her cheek.

"Remove your clothes, slave."

Hermione stood up, in front of them, and removed her cloak. Then she pulled her school jumper up off over her head. She unzipped her skirt and slid it down to her knees, then lifted one leg out and then the other. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Severus' eyes roamed her body and settled on the snake tattoo on her hip. He looked over at his friend and gestured to it.

"Our personal dark mark." Lucius explained.

Severus nodded, a sinister smile on his face.

"What our activities tonight then, friend?" Severus asked.

Lucius placed his wand on the desk and turned to face Severus.

"One that requires no magic, just these." He raised his hands to show Severus, as he removed his glove.

Hermione's pupils widened with arousal at what was to happen.

Severus nodded and placed his wand on the desk.

Lucius and Severus stared at Hermione, with smirks on their faces and she felt herself melt inside.

She was safe in their hands.


	12. Chapter 12

(This is another of my fanfics, and it is quite dark. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I actually enjoyed writing it, as Lucius is a little more in character than he has been in my previous fanfics because he is still a bit evil. However, the whole story is still out of character in the way Hermione and Lucius behave.

Here is the twelfth chapter. I hope people enjoy this chapter. I am going to try and update this story more frequently from now on. Sorry for being so bad at updating.

The characters aren't mine, they belong to J K Rowling, but the plotline is mine. Sort of.)

Hermione felt his hand lazily stroke her skin. The carress caused her to purr and she slowly opened her eyes. His grey eyes were boring into her brown eyes and she felt content. A second pair of hands also came into contact with her body. She shivered at the coldness of Severus' hands but didn't complain. Hermione knew he was smirking behind her as she could see the same expression on Lucius' handsome face.

"Time for you to return to your," Lucius sneered "friends." He stood up off of the bed and got dressed. Hermione and Snape also clambered off and Severus used his want to transfigure the bed back into a desk again before he dressed.

Hermione bowed her head and curtsied to them both. She picked her robes up off of the floor and got dressed. She looked up at Lucius, making eye contact, asking for permission to speak. Lucius nodded and she opened her mouth.

"Master, I am still being bothered by ..." she breathed in deeply. "Blaise Zabini." She noticed the colouration on Lucius' face immedietely and knew her request would be met positively. "Is there anything you can do?"

Lucius nodded.

"Yes Slave. I've realised he's still causing problems and Severus and I are going to deal with him shortly."

Hermione gasped, clasping his hands to her mouth.

Severus chuckled deeply.

"He doesn't mean we're going to kill him, you stupid slut"

Hermione winced at the insult but still found butterflies of arousal swirling in her stomach, despite having just having her lust sated by the two men. Her buttocks were now covered in delicious bruises as a result and she had some glorious bite marks around both her nipples. The soreness was delightful to her!

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Master. Thank you Sir." She said, curtseying to them both, lowering her eyes in respect.

"You're welcome Slave." Lucius replied, with a slight warm tone to his normally cold voice as he tenderly stroking her cheek. Then, slowly, he lifted her chin and he kissed her lips. For such a cold man, his lips were warm and soft. A moan escaped her lips as she parted them to grant his tongue entry into her mouth. Lucius explored the warmth with his tongue, holding Hermione against him and wrapping his hand in her hair, pulling her head back as he plundered her mouth.

A few seconds later, he broke the kiss, slightly breathless and a slight blush to his pale cheeks. Hermione panted heavily as she knelt down on her knees and kissed his robes as a sign of respect.

"Good girl." Lucius said, patting her head before she stood up. "Now, go." he said.

Hermione obediently turned and walked calmly out of the room, her heart pounding heavily inside her chest.

Once gone, Lucius walked over and sat down on the chair behind his desk. Severus walked over and stood opposite, staring at his friend curiously.

"You kissed her Lucius. I've not seen you kiss her."

His friend grimaced.

"I know, Severus, I know. I've only ever kissed her in private, so far."

"Why do you kiss her? It's such a tender, loving act." Snape asked, pausing briefly to gain the audacity to ask, "Do you love her?

Lucius stood up suddenly, slamming his fist onto the desk.

"No. She is my slave. I am her Master. I use her. I abuse her body for my satisfaction. She is my property. I do not love her. I have no feelings for her!" Lucius shouted loudly, his long white-blonde hair swinging in front of his face as he glared at his closest friend.

Severus paused, watching his reaction.

"So...what do you plan to do about the boy?" he asked, wondering what Lucius' reaction to the mention of Zabini would be.

Lucius growled.

"Kill him." he mumbled.

"We're not killing him. Think straight Lucius. Stop getting jealous because you're not the only person that wants Miss Granger."

"She's mine!" Lucius shouted. "She belongs to me. I don't want him touching her. I only allow you and Draco to touch her because I give you both permission; permission which I could remove at any time might I add." Lucius pointed his finger at his friend as he made that point before continuing. "I already believe it might have been a mistake to allow Draco to be with her. She's more comfortable with us. She prefers older men. She doesn't go for boys her own age. Zabini hasn't got a chance. Yet he keeps trying. He can't know she belongs to me but he must be stopped before she gets hurt."

The words tumbled from his mouth in a long flow before he could stop them. Lucius grimaced; he was surprised and angered by what he'd just said.

"I knew you cared." Severus said.

Lucius sighed as he sat back down, staring at his desk. Slowly he lifted his eyes and they met Severus' dark tunnels for eyes. Snape was surprised to see a warmth, a flame, a new look to Lucius' eyes.

"I care." he said, finally. "I cared from the moment she freely admitted she liked being with me. I cared when she agreed to my terms and decided to serve me. I cared when she came to me for training and readily accepted my rules and aimed to please me. I cared when she took her first punishment and didn't make the same mistake. I cared when she served you and my son; two people she hated, as well as me. I cared when her hate was replaced with lost, affection and, dare I say it, love. I see it in her eyes, Severus. She lusts for me but she cares for me. No woman, not my own mother or wife, has ever loved me."

Severus stayed silent at his friend's confession, watching the man stand up as he talked, as he confessed the lack of love in his life.

He's known Lucius a long time, since he had come to Hogwarts and was clapped on the back by Lucius, who was a Slytherin prefect at the time. They served the Dark Lord together. In all that time that they had known one another, he had never once seen a soft sentimental side to Lucius. The only time he could possibly recall anything similar was when Lucius came to a Death Eater meeting, proclaiming his son had been born. That was the one time his cold demeaner had slipped slightly. He'd gone around, shaking the hands of death eaters and hearing their congratulations, a slight smile, rather than a smirk, on his face. When he'd finally reached Lucius, Severus had seem something in his eyes but it was so quick before it went. Lucius had stopped his friend from seeing just how happy he was and just how much he cared for the newborn waiting back at home for him. Lucius had extended his hand but Severus had surprised them both that night by hugging his friend. It was the first and last time they'd ever done so.

Slowly, Severus walked over to his friend. Before Lucius knew what had happened, Severus had wrapped his arms around his friend. Lucius froze, tensed up, and considered pushing his friend away. But he didn't. He hugged his friend back and waited for Severus to break the contact.

"Thank you." Lucius said, gratefully. "Mention this to no-one, especially the Dark Lord."

"Me, tell the world that you, Lucius Malfoy, have feelings? Never!" Severus joked, smirking.

The laughter of the two men filled the room.

"Come on now, let us drink." Severus said, waving his wand at a chest in the classroom which opened up to reveal several potion bottles. He summoned two over to him and pointed his wand at them, whereby the spell was lifted, revealing them as bottles of firewhiskey rather than potions.

"You sneak." Lucius chuckled. "Hiding these within your own classroom."

"Trust me, Lucius. You'll be doing the same before long. A drink is the perfect anecdote to a poisonous lesson with first-years."

He poured two drinks out and passed one to his friend.

"To your slave." he toasted.

"To Hermione." Lucius corrected him, a warm tone to his voice.

Severus nodded, bringing his glass to his lips.

"To Hermione." he repeated, drinking his glass in one go as Lucius followed suit.

"Now...Zabini?" Severus asked.

Lucius paused, thinking. "I'll have to do this alone. You're in hiding still. I suggest you go back to the Dark Lord, tell him nothing about my situation with my slave and the boy. Just say that things are going well here. I'm able to keep a close eye on Potter who seems to suspect nothing from me. He doesn't see me as a second you, at least. I'm slightly surprised by that. I thought I'd be met with a lot of hate. Anyway, I'm going to deal with Zabini, myself. I think I'll have to catch him in the act and try to have his expelled."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, it might require the help of my slave. If she obeys, then my plan will work. She will obey, I know it. She'll want to please me and save herself. My plan will work."

Severus returned the alcohol to the closet, disguised as potions, and walked over to his friend.

"Till the next time we meet." Severus said, extending his hand to say goodbye.

"Goodbye friend." Lucius hugged his friend quickly, surprising Snape, and watched him grab the port-key and return safely and undetected to the Dark Lord.

Lucius sighed. He'd have to find Hermione tomorrow and tell her his plan to save her from Blaise Zabini once and for all, so she would truly be his without any others trying to take her away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

(This is another of my fanfics, and it is quite dark. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I actually enjoyed writing it, as Lucius is a little more in character than he has been in my previous fanfics because he is still a bit evil. However, the whole story is still out of character in the way Hermione and Lucius behave.

I'm sorry for being so bad at updating. Finally, this is the thirteenth chapter.

I hope to finish this story soon and wrap things up for everyone who has been reading this. I guess there will be between one and five more chapters but they won't be as long as the chapters beforehand. So, I will apologise in advance for length.

The characters in this fanfic aren't mine; they belong to J K Rowling.

The plot is mine. It's just a shame that Lucius isn't!)

Hermione felt the familiar warmth on her hip and knew that she was being called. Summoning herself out of her bed, she quickly scourgified her body and dressed. Running from the room, she descended from Gryffindor tower, disturbing no one and reaching the dungeons undetected. She knocked on the door, smiling to herself as she realised she should've just apparated and saved the time and effort.

Lucius opened the door and beckoned her inside. She walked forwards, turned to him and knelt down respectfully. He nodded, pleased.

"Stand." Lucius commanded. She quickly obeyed as she rose to her feet. "Sit."

He pointed at a comfortable looking armchair that looked desperately out of place within the dark, damp classroom. It was large, ornate with dark, carved mahogany legs and soft-looking green velvet cushions.

Slightly surprised, Hermione raised her eyebrow thoughtfully but obeyed with only slight hesitation as she walked over to the armchair. She sat down and brought her legs up underneath her body as she looked forward. It was then she noticed the mirror.

Inside, she saw herself sat in the armchair. But that wasn't all.

She looked older. In her early twenties. And her clothes were different. Gone were her Hogwarts robes, replaced by an elegant, expensive green-silk gown that touched the floor but left her pale arms, neck and cleavage exposed.

She wasn't alone either. The image showed Lucius standing behind the chair, wearing fine, dark green robes. His hands were on her shoulders, looking possessive and loving at the same time.

He had a wedding band on his finger. So did the Hermione in the mirror. She also had a silver necklace on. No, Hermione realised, it was a collar. Ornate, delicate yet strong silver; no doubt magicked on permanently.

They were together in a room full of people. She could see Harry and Ron in the distance, the Weasley family, Tonks and Lupin, Draco, and Severus. It was a party. The war was over. Everyone was celebrating. And she was married to her Master.

"What do you see, Slave?"

"Is this the future?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"I will ask again, Hermione. What do you see?"

She touched her chest. He'd used her name. She turned her head and looked at him as he stood beside the mirror.

"Us. We're…we're…" a blush covered her cheeks but she continued regardless, "Married. And celebrating. We're in a room full of our friends, partying because the war is over. And…you and I are married and appear to be in love."

Lucius nodded, a smile on his lips and warmth in his eyes and surprised and pleased Hermione.

"I see the same thing." He admitted.

Hermione gasped aloud.

Quickly, he closed the gap between them and knelt down before her as she sat on the chair. He looked as if she were a queen on a throne.

"Hermione, my slave, you have proven your worth to me over out time together. You accepted everything I gave you, followed my rules, obeyed me and showed me respect, adoration and, dare I say it, love. I need to know if you love me, even in the tiniest amount." He took her delicate hands in his large ones.

Slowly, almost uncertainly, Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, Master, I do love you."

The blissful sigh from his lips lightened her heart and brought a smile to her face. She opened her mouth to ask if he loved her back but before she could even break her rule of silence, she felt his lips on hers.

She returned the kiss passionately, reaching her hands up into his hair without even thinking. Lucius brought his hands to hers and held her hands in his as she gripped his head in place whilst their tongues battled. The fiery side to Hermione came out in the kiss and Lucius adored it.

He broke the kiss, bringing Hermione's hands to her sides, and stared at her, breathing slightly heavily.

"Slave. I have something I need you to do for me," Lucius said, "for us. Will you do it?"

"I will do anything you ask me, Master. You know that." She replied honestly, stroking the side of Mr Malfoy's hand as it lay in hers. The tenderness between them almost made her want to cry with happiness.

Although so cold and demeaning, which was part of the original erotic thrill for her despite it being what angered her as a young adolescent, this man had a warm side to him which he shared with her. That made her feel so special that she wanted to enslave her mind, body and soul to the man she apparently loved forevermore.

Lucius' eyes met hers and she noticed a slight fear to them, as if he was scared to ask what it was he wanted her to do. The look made Hermione feel cold and worried.

"What is it you need me to do, Master?" she asked, ignoring all the rules.

He paused.

He waited.

She felt like her life was ticking away slowly as she waited to find out.

Finally, he spoke.

"I need you to let Blaise rape you."


	14. Chapter 14

(This is another of my fanfics, and it is quite dark. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I actually enjoyed writing it, as Lucius is a little more in character than he has been in my previous fanfics because he is still a bit evil. However, the whole story is still out of character in the way Hermione and Lucius behave.

This is the fourteenth chapter. I hope to update with the fifteenth chapter shortly.

The characters in this fanfic aren't mine, they belong to J K Rowling. The plot is mine. It's just a shame that Lucius isn't!)

"I need you to let Blaise rape you."

The words rang out in Hermione's ears, clouding her brain and filling her stomach with dread. She shook her head in shock, denial and hurt. Tears swelled up in her plain brown eyes.

"I can't." she replied, knowing that she was denying the wishes, no, the orders of her Master.

Lucius inhaled sharply and rose, looking down on her. His normal coldness was back and he appeared to her like a formidable ice figurine with no feelings despite the fact he had been so heavily affectionate towards her merely moments beforehand.

"Slave, it is no longer a request but an order." Lucius said firmly, glaring down at the girl on the armchair.

Hermione's eyes stared at him, imploring him for the permission to speak.

He nodded.

"But why?" she asked.

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a Snape-like manner. He had hoped she would just obey and not ask for his reasoning.

"It is part of my plan to rid you of the Zabini boy. If you allow yourself to fall prey to him, he will take advantage and I can catch him in the act, accompanied by the Headmistress of course. He will be expelled at once and possibly placed in Azkaban, depending on the severity of course." Lucius answered. "Don't you want to be rid of him?" he asked, exasperated ever so slightly.

"Yes Master, of course I do. I want to be with you and you alone. I do not want him in my life." She replied, earning a rare smile from Lucius.

"But I also do not want him to be inside me."

She had said it so quietly Lucius wasn't even sure he'd heard her correctly at first. If it were physically possible, Lucius would've believed his stone heart to have cracked and broken at the very moment he heard her surrendered confession whispered on the breeze that was Hermione Granger's voice.

Despite that, he stood firm.

"But you must have him inside him, have him rape you. For the sake of your freedom from him and for the sake of your enslavement to me."

Hermione nodded in agreement, her logic telling her that what her Master was saying was indeed the truth.

Slowly, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and nodded once more. This nod was different. The movement of her head seemed to express several things at once; resignation to fate, worries and, most of all, loving obedience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided together that the best day would be Tuesday. Lucius knew that McGonagall had planned a staff meeting that night to discuss what had happened so far in the year, how well students were doing and to talk about what was happening in the outside world. He who must not be named, for example.

Gathering more and more power, McGonagall and Harry knew that the time of the great war would be coming. Since Dumbledore had died, Harry Potter had known that everything would be resolved in one last battle. The idea filled him with dread, for Harry knew that when this fight eventually happened that there would be horrible losses on both sides. He particularly worried about losing his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley; one whom he had to keep secret from everyone he knew for fear that if it got out that Harry Potter was dating a Weasley that their family would be targeted. It was bad enough that he was already best friends with one.

Until Tuesday, Lucius and Hermione didn't see each other for she found this task so daunting and terrifying that he knew seeing him would only make things worse for her.

The plan was to have Hermione stay behind in the great hall after dinner. Hopefully Blaise would notice and also remain there before attacking. Lucius had already asked to speak to McGonagall there privately after the staff meeting, which was to follow dinner, so that was set up. Everything relied on Blaise noticing Hermione and staying in the great hall.

Hermione woke up on Tuesday morning, near tears. She's just had a nightmare about Blaise and so wanted to run to Lucius and lie in his warm arms of protection. She felt that he would fight to the death to save her, despite her heritage. Already protected from the Dark Lord by serving Malfoy, she also felt he'd protect her from any other type of harm also…despite the fact he was allowing his slave to be physically and psychologically damaged by another student in order to be rid of him. She knew he only planned it because he cared for her. Deep down, her intellect and her heart were telling her that Lucius was falling in love with her. Hermione already knew she was in love with him.

The day passed normally. Hermione Granger was her normal, intellectual, bushy-haired self in her lessons. Always top of the class, always focused. No-one could possibly suspect that her palms were sweaty from the elegant way she held her quill. No-one could suspect that her heart was beating and she was constantly on edge when she jumped at the explosions in her Charms class. For all intents and purposes, Hermione seemed absolutely normal.

Yet when Lucius watched her eating her dinner in the great hall that evening, he saw her picking at her food, moving it around her plate and the slight green tinge to her cheeks as she ate. She looked scared, nervous and vaguely nauseous. He didn't just watch his slave, his student, his love. His eyes were also wary of the dangerous youth sat on the left hand side of the hall. Blaise Zabini sat at the Slytherin table, a lustful look in his eyes. Lucius was angered by the obvious lust the pureblood wizard held for his slave but also relieved that Blaise was still watching Hermione whenever he could and seemed to still be planning to assault her. As long as he was still staring at her when dinner ended and she remained behind, things should go to plan.

Lucius just hoped that the staff meeting would be short as he would not want to leave his slave in the hands of Blaise Zabini for more than an hour.

One thing Lucius did know was that Blaise would be likely to draw things out. The idea filled Lucius with rage and a desire to kill the young black boy and save Hermione but at least it bought them time. Time which they needed in order to catch Blaise and hopefully have him jailed as well as expelled.

There was a loud muttering and clattering of plates and cutlery that drew Lucius' gaze from Blaise to the entire hall. Most people had finished their meals and were leaving the room in large groups. His eyes flickered from Hermione, still sat with her barely touched food, and Blaise who was still talking with a few Slytherin friends.

Within several minutes, almost the entire student congregation had left the hall leaving probably a dozen students or so from each house and even this small number continued to dwindle. Lucius stood from his seat and followed the other members of staff out of the hall as it was time to start their meeting. Just as he left, Lucius counted up the students, noting that Hermione was the only Gryffindor left, Blaise was the only Slytherin since his friends had already left and that there were only three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws besides them. Hermione dropped her bag, spilling it's contents on the ground, just as Lucius stepped out of the great hall.

He'd now surrendered Hermione to him.

His slave was to, once again, become a rape victim.


	15. Chapter 15

(I apologise for taking so long to update. I started writing this when I was sixteen, took three years to post 14 chapters and haven't posted any more since May 09. A big slap on the wrist for me. Anyway; this story is set before the 7th book so it discounts the Deathly Hallows, Horcruxes and all those plot things in order to make this story work.

There is another thing; in an earlier chapter I referred to Hermione's three orifices being used at once but pretend that never happened and that Hermione is an anal virgin. It helps this chapter work properly.

This world and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. Only the abysmal plot is mine.)

Like planned, Hermione remained behind in the great hall. She had convinced all her friends to go back without her, explaining she wanted to stay and eat before going to the library to study. They had wanted to stay and keep her safe from Blaise Zabini. To get them to agree Hermione gave them one of the coins they had used in their fifth year for the DA meetings and said she would communicate with them via the coins if there was a problem. That had eased Harry and Ron's worry enough for them to leave her alone.

As the hall had emptied out Hermione had kept her eye on her Master, Blaise and the other students. Eventually there were only seven students left; herself and Blaise included. Hermione glanced once more at the Head table to see all the teachers, including Professor Malfoy, exiting the Great Hall. It was at that moment that she stood up and deliberately spilled her bag's contents onto the ground. That was her signal to Lucius that she was going to dawdle and leave herself alone with Blaise.

Hermione bent down low to the ground, trying to keep her breathing pattern calm, and started picking up the various items; her scrolls, quills, unbreakable ink bottles, hairbrush, tampons and various other items. Her eyes kept flicking up and she noticed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students leaving; they had no idea what had gone on between Blaise and Hermione and what was about to take place.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she saw Blaise stand and start climbing over the now empty tables to get to the Gryffindor table and closer to Hermione. She almost felt like crying as she saw him making a beeline for her but she pretended not to notice. Instead she just kept slowly packing things into her bag. She was almost done when she was grabbed by her hair and pulled to her feet. She yelped in pain.

"We're alone. It's almost like you waited for me, mudblood. Like you wanted me to hurt you and make you scream my name. Is that what you want?" Blaise sneered, bringing his face close to Hermione's.

Disgusted and fearful, she spat in his face.

"Bitch!" He cried out, slapping her hard in the face. She fell down into the table and bench, winding herself and smacking her chin making her bite her lip. He took out his wand and pointed a locking charm on the entrance door to the great hall and cast a silencing charm; if Hermione hadn't been so in shock from her fall she would have been impressed by his actual magical power. Blaise then transfigured one of Hermione's tampons into a pair of cuffs and quickly bound her hands behind her back whilst she was still in a state of confusion from hitting her head. He then pulled her up to her feet, holding her body against his by her waist.

"Mmm, you're bleeding." He sighed in an aroused tone. He flicked his tongue out and licked the blood. "For a mudblood, you do taste rather delicious."

Hermione shuddered in his arms.

"Please Blaise," she muttered quietly. "Let me go."

Blaise let his head fall back and laughed hard. She could feel his body shaking with laughter and it terrified her that he could laugh in such a manner in the current circumstances. Suddenly he snapped his head forward and he gazed into her eyes, baring his teeth.

"No. You are finally mine."

And with that Blaise sunk his teeth into her shoulder, biting down hard and tearing open the flesh. Her blood flooded his mouth and sent him into an animalistic rage. He drained as much as he could before throwing her body down to the hard floor. Unable to protect herself with her arms, currently bound, she fell down hard and smacked her head once more. Blaise immediately laid himself on top of her, thrusting his body against hers whilst they were clothed. Hermione felt his erection pressing into her abdomen.

"Feel that?" he asked, bringing his mouth to her ear. "I am going to fuck you so hard with that once I have had enough fun titillating myself torturing you." He bit her ear and she yelped once more. "God, I love it when you make noises from pain."

Blaise sat up so he was straddling her hips. He looked behind him at her outstretched legs and pulled the skirt higher up her thighs. Hermione screamed and rolled her body side to side as much as she could, bringing her shoulders up. Lying on her arms made it harder to struggle. Blaise turned back and hit her hard in the face; a jab to the nose. She felt it break and blood spurt out; it covered Blaise's face and uniform as well as her own. It seemed to arouse him further.

"I enjoyed that." He moaned. Then he grabbed her nose and pinched. Hermione screamed. Blaise sighed in contentment. "However I think I will want to do that again later. Episkey" he pointed his wand at her nose and Hermione felt it heal. Then terror washed over her as she realised he wanted to hurt, heal and re-hurt her like a true sadist.

Then Blaise turned his torso again looking behind her and pulled her skirt up to her hips, baring her simple red underwear. She deliberately chose Gryffindor colours. Blaise merely scoffed at the sight of them before raising his arm and slapping her cunt, hard. Hermione yelled in pain and Blaise repeated the action as she kicked her legs up and down. Then he cast a sticking charm so her legs stuck to the ground and couldn't move anymore. Blaise got up off of Hermione and pulled her torso up so she was sat on the floor with her legs straight out in front of her. He quickly removed the cuffs before using his body weight to shove her torso back down to the ground and pin her arms above her, sticking them to the ground. Now Hermione was stretched out on the ground, taut.

Blaise stood up and stared down at his prize. Her red underwear excited him. He cast a spell at her shirt and the buttons pinged off in multiple directions as it was ripped open by magic revealing a matching red bra. The colour made Blaise want to see more blood. He took another of Hermione's tampons and transfigured it into a scalpel.

"I want to make you bleed." He uttered quietly. "I am going to mark you; your body and your pretty face. Then everyone will always know you're mine."

He knelt down beside her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Now don't forget to scream my name for me." He said as he brought the blade to her face. He pressed it lightly on the side of her forehead and then slowly brought it down the side of her face to her chin. Hermione screamed but stayed still; not wanting the pressure to change and cause the cut to be deeper. A shallow cut is a lot easier to heal without scarring.

Blaise growled with satisfaction as beads of blood appeared in the cut and slowly dripped down her face into her hair. He ran his finger along the wound and sucked the blood off. Then he moved the blade down her body to her chest bone.

"I want to everyone to know you are a slut. My slut." He touched the scalpel to her skin and began to carve. Hermione began to sob and cry as the pain radiated through her. After a few minutes he stopped and admired his handiwork. Hermione lifted her head off the floor to look at herself and saw the word 'slut' cut into her skin, the blood dribbling down her ribcage and into her red bra.

"Oh, that is so sexy." Blaise groaned. He couldn't hold himself anymore and unzipped his trousers, pulling out his cock.

Hermione was surprised. It was smaller and thinner than she would have expected from a black man after everything she'd heard and read growing up. She couldn't help but let a tiny giggle emit from her lips.

Blaise looked where her line of vision was and saw his cock. Anger filled him as he realised she had just laughed at the size of it.

"Insolent cunt!" He shouted, slapping her in the face. Before she could say or do anything he hit the other side of her face and then again. For over a minute he hit her face from side to side, hard. Hermione sobbed harder, unable to even beg him to stop. He eventually calmed and slowed his breathing, staring at her reddened cheeks. He straddled her chest, careful not to sit on the cut which was still bleeding, and brought his erection to her mouth.

"Kiss my cock." He ordered.

Hermione pursed her lips closed and shook her head. Blaise grabbed the scalpel and brought it close to her eye.

"Kiss it or lose your eye, bitch. And then I will fuck your eye socket afterwards."

Hermione whimpered and then lifted her head slightly and kissed the head of his cock. She could feel his warm precum on her lips and she felt disgusted.

"Lick your lips and taste me." He said, seeing his precum glistening on her lips.

Obediently Hermione opened her mouth and let her tongue run across her lips. She almost blanched at the taste; it was salty and almost sour. Entirely unpleasant and nothing like her Master's cum. At the thought of her Master, Hermione began to cry again and hoped he would come soon. She could also taste the blood from when she had bitten her lip earlier; it was tangy and rusty.

"Now suck my cock, you mudblood whore. And if your teeth scrape or bite me I will remove them one by one." He threatened as he brought his cock to her lips and forced himself inside her mouth. Remorsefully Hermione opened her mouth and let him enter. Blaise grabbed the back of her head and started to thrust his cock in and out of her lips, moaning in pleasure. He pulled her hair as he did so, earning frequent yelps of pain. Like a good girl though Hermione didn't allow her teeth to touch him, instead wrapping her lips around his cock.

"I didn't expect you to be so good at this, you freak. Maybe you really are a whore. And I had so hoped to take your virginity." Blaise said as he moved himself deeper. He heard her gag and grinned. "But at least I know you can't deepthroat yet, bitch." And with that he pushed himself further and further, repeatedly, making her gag over and over. She almost threw up twice and panic flooded through her as he eyes watered and spittle ran down her face. "God, look at you; covered in your own spit. You disgust me." Blaise fucked her face harder, getting more and more turned on by what he was doing to her.

With his spare hand, Blaise reached into his satchel and took out his magical camera. Hermione's eyes widened with horror as she realised he wanted to photograph this experience. He aimed it at her and without a word, took a photo of her with his cock buried deep in her mouth. Her watery eyes spilled over and another tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with her spittle. Hermione felt so deeply humiliated as Blaise got closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm going to cum bitch. And I took a potion with my dinner; it is going to extend my orgasm and make me cum five times more than I normally would at least. It's going over your chest and face; you're going to swallow the first load though you cum-drinking mudblood wench." And with that Blaise started to ejaculate. It flooded her mouth and Hermione panicked; not able to cope with the amount. Blaise kept his cock in her mouth, forcing her to start swallowing before she choked. She couldn't help but slightly choke, coughing around his cock. Cum started to spurt and spill from the sides of her mouth drooling over her cheeks. Blaise moaned in pleasure; his back arched and head backwards, eyes closed. He then pulled his cock from her mouth as he continued to jizz; it spurted onto her cheeks and forehead. He shifted his hips back, sitting on her stomach, and watched as the last amount spurted out onto her bra-covered tits and chest. Since he cut 'slut' into her mouth he had wanted to see his cum mixing with her blood and now it was.

He pointed his camera at her face, taking a photo of all the bodily fluids covering it. Then he took a close up shot of the cutting on her chest before moving out and taking a photo of her whole torso. He hoped she was crying and he was cumming in the magical shots.

Blaise tucked his cock back into his trousers and did them up before standing. He looked down at Hermione and felt his cock stay hard.

"Oh and I took an erection potion too. My cock is staying hard for at least two more orgasms; we are far from finished yet."

Blaise pointed his wand at her and unstuck her from the floor. Hermione immediately curled into a ball, unable to fight.

"We'll have none of that." Blaise growled, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her. Hermione choked and coughed. He immediately twisted her body around and shoved her over the Gryffindor table. He magicked some magical chains and attached her neck and wrists to the table. Then he kicked her legs apart and magically chained them to the floor.

"That is such a sexy sight." He murmured to himself as he snapped another photograph.

Hermione started to cry again, wondering how long it had been and how much more she had to endure before her Master would come bursting through the side door with the Headmistress. How can no-one have come into the Great Hall and not found them yet? 'Where was Filch when you needed him?' she thought.

Then Hermione felt Blaise lift up her skirt again, revealing her arse. Her red underwear was a thong. He stared in admiration before magically vanishing her skirt and thong away; leaving her bottom half naked save for shoes. Blaise undid his trousers again taking out his hard cock. He lined himself up with his cunt and found she was completely dry.

"You frigid bitch. You can't even get wet for me." He growled, smacking her arse cheek hard. He pointed his wand at his cock and muttered a dark spell used by Death Eaters to rape victims; it made it easier for the man to fuck his victim by creating the sensation of being wet but left the woman completely dry and unlubricated.

"I can't believe I am finally getting to fuck the mudblood Granger." Blaised mumbled under his breath to himself before thrusting his cock inside her in one blow. He moaned loudly in pleasure from the feel of her tight cunt spasming around his cock but his sound was muted by the loud scream of pain bursting from Hermione's lips.

Blaise immediately started fucking her hard and fast, thrusting his cock in and out of her dry cunt. Hermione screamed continually as her wet bloody, cum-covered face rubbed against the table.

He grabbed his camera and snapped a photo of the two of them; him fucking her hard and fast as she lay on the table. He placed the camera beside them and then reached forward and gripped her neck with his hands. He started to strangle her as he fucked her, hearing her rasping for breath. It quietened her glorious screams but provided him with an equally arousing sound.

He then stopped strangling her and instead brought his hand to her hair, pulling her head and lifting her head above the table.

"I am close to cumming again, Granger." He moaned. "But before I do-"

And with that he thrust her head forward, smashing her face into the table. He heard her nose break again and the sound of the cartilage snapping and Hermione's shocking gasp and eventual sobs drove him over the edge as he came once more; he gripped her hips hard and thrust himself inside as his cum filled her up and spilled out down her legs.

Blaise then pulled his still-hard cock out and placed the tip against her tight, virgin asshole.

"Do, dot derr!" Hermione suddenly screamed; her broken nose affecting her speech.

Without pausing, Blaise slipped the head of his cock inside her. Hermione screamed as the pain of his invasion overpowered that of her nose.

Blaise groaned in pleasure and realised immediately that the reason she hadn't wanted him to fuck her arse was because she had never had anyone do it before. Blaise grinned at that knowledge and slipped his cock in further, feeling the tight ring of muscle spasm around his cock; it felt so good.

Without giving her time to adjust to him, Blaise started moving his hips back and forth. Hermione cried in pain, fear and humiliation as she felt him moving inside her. She heard a noise and knew that he had picked up his camera and taken another photo.

Blaise pointed his wand at her face and healed her nose again; Hermione was grateful for that at least. Now she only had one focus point of pain; her poor ass being violated.

"I hate you." She hissed under her breath.

"And I hate you too, mudblood." Blaise replied as he vanished her top and bra off with his wand. He scraped his long nails down her back, watching the red lines appear. He smiled and did it again, harder. He was pleased to see the skin break at certain points. Then he moved his hands under her chest and squeezed her breasts tightly. He pinched the nipples and gripped her breasts as he fucked her arse, hard and fast.

Hermione began to cry and scream again.

Then the side door to the Great Hall suddenly flung open and in stalked Headmistress McGonagall closely followed by Lucius Malfoy .

Shocked by the site before them, the Headmistess didn't react. Lucius felt like his blood was boiling as rage coursed through his vein at the sight of Blaise Zabini deep inside his slave. He pulled his wand out but before he could curse them, McGonagall had stunned Zabini.

The two of them ran over to the pair; Zabini lay on the ground with his hard cock still protruding from his trousers and Hermione still lay bound to the table wearing only her shoes covered in bodily fluids. McGonagall gasped at the horror of it all; Lucius had never seen her look so angry or upset. He was sure this was probably how she looked when she learned Dumbledore had been murdered.

Lucius quickly covered Hermione with his robe and removed the chains. He then sat on the table and pulled her into his embrace, sitting her in his lap and cradling her as she cried. Lucius stood, holding Hermione in his arms.

"I am taking Hermione to the hospital wing, Minerva. Then I will meet you in your office." With that he stormed out of the room.

McGonagall watched them leave before looking down at Blaise Zabini. She looked around her at the cum, blood and spit splattered around the place as well as their belongings; the schoolbags, chains and camera.

"Mr Zabini; I do believe it is time to call in your mother and the Aurors." She said in a cold voice as she levitated him off the ground. She set up a ward around the spot so that no-one could tamper with any of the evidence and then she walked towards her office with Hermione's rapist floating above her.


	16. Chapter 16

(I apologise for taking so long to update. I started writing this when I was sixteen, took three years to post 14 chapters and haven't posted any more since May 09. Anyway; this story is set before the 7th book so it discounts the Deathly Hallows, Horcruxes and all those plot things in order to make this story work. Now for the next chapter.

This world and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. Only the abysmal plot is mine.)

Lucius burst into the hospital wing; out of breath. His long blonde hair was a mess around his face and he looked angry and panicked. Madam Pomfrey looked up in shock at the sudden intrusion and gasped at the sight of Lucius Malfoy carrying a battered student. She rushed over to the pair of them and hurried them over to a hospital bed.

"Lay her down Mr Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey instructed. She watched as Lucius lay the female student down and she gasped again when she saw it was Hermione Granger. Then she noticed the male cum on her face combined with the blood, cuts and tear marks. She looked up at Lucius.

"Was this-?"

"Blaise Zabini. Yes. He is with the Headmistress. Poppy; I need you to clean her and take care of her for me, please." Lucius said. He looked down at this slave, who became unconscious on the way over, and felt his heart tremble in his chest. He saw the cut on the side of her face and the word 'slut' etched into her skin and felt so much hate that he could have successfully crucio'd a thousand Zabinis.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy; I will." Pomfrey replied as she took out her wand and cast the scourgify charm over her body. Hermione was immediately clean; her face unblemished except for the cut. Madam Pomfrey took out a thick potion and dabbed it onto the cut. It hissed and smoked but within seconds the cut had healed leaving a very thin scar lining down her face.

Lucius almost cried at that moment, realising she would forever bear that mark. Slowly he lowered his lips to the scar and kissed her cheek where it was.

"I will return Hermione." He promised.

With that he turned and left the hospital wing to hurry to the Headmistress' office. Madam Pomfrey had watched the engagement with peculiar confusion. She quickly scribbled a note on some parchment and threw some floo powder in the fireplace; she then passed the note through to McGonagall's office.

Inside Professor McGonagall's office Blaise Zabini was strapped to a chair. His mother sat a few feet from him, dressed immaculately, and crying silently into a handkerchief. Two aurors also stood in the room on either side of the headmistress; Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. They were staring at Zabini with professional hatred in their eyes. McGonagall sat behind her desk as they waited. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy entered the room in a calm fashion; he had taken a calming draught just before entering.

"Thank you for waiting." He said, earning a sob from Mrs Zabini. Blaise looked terrified as Lucius walked up alongside his chair; all his proud arrogance gone.

"Mr Zabini, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Minerva said solemnly "for attacking and raping a fellow student. The aurors are here to take you to the Ministry for a trial after which you are likely to be taken to Azkaban for a sentence of a minimum of one year for your crime.

Blaise Zabini started to cry just like his mother.

"Shacklebolt. Tonks. Take him away please. You are welcome to come back and see Hermione once you've finished your duties. Please inform Lupin and the Weasley's as well. Her attack was rather grave."

The two aurors came forward and grabbed Zabini by the shoulders, casting an immobilising spell on him. They then levitated him and started to leave the room. His mother stood and followed them. They exited the school and grounds before apparating him to the ministry via side-a-long apparition.

Once along, Minerva turned her attention to Lucius. She had Madam Pomfrey's note in front of her. She peered at him from behind her spectacles.

"Professor Malfoy. I have a question to ask you." She said quietly.

Lucius kept his eyes locked on McGonagall's eyes and nodded.

"Have you had relations with Miss Granger?"

Astounded, Lucius didn't know what to say or do. He remained calm and composed on the outside with no external show of the internal battle in his mind. He could lie; something he was very good at. Or he could tell the truth. Did he want to lie about her and keep his position in the school and remain a spy for the Dark Lord? Or did he want people to know that he and Hermione were in a relationship and finally face the prejudices and difficulties they might encounter. He thought or the Mirror of Erised and what it had showed both himself and Hermione. Then he knew what he had to do.

"Yes, Minerva, I have. We are in a relationship." He replied.

"Then, Mr Malfoy, you are hereby fired from your position as Potions professor. I would like you to gather your belongings from your quarters and leave the castle immediately." She said coldly.

"No. I want to be with Hermione." He replied adamantly.

"I refuse permission. She has friends here and I will be bringing in her parents soon. I do not want you here to make things worse. What you have done is against school rules and likely illegal. Now leave my castle, Mr Malfoy, before I call aurors to come and collect you."

"I told her I would return. I promised I would. I haven't said goodbye. She won't understand." Lucius stood his ground.

Minerva McGonagall stood up behind her desk and addressed him sharply.

"Leave!" she shouted.

Lucius had never heard her raise his voice. He raised his eyebrow and sneered at the old woman. Then without another word he turned on his heel and exited the hall, heading for his chambers.

Up in the hospital wing, Hermione was stirring. Madam Pomfrey had healed her cuts, but she was left with small scars, and found that Hermione had sprained her wrists, fractured her skull, jaw and hip bone from the rough treatment, had her nose broken and rehealed twice, was bruised on her cheeks, wrists, ankles and had suffered some minor internal haemmhoraging. She had healed all the physical injuries quite rapidly but was worried about the psychological harm. She had also found a small green tattoo on Hermione's vulva.

And after seeing Lucius Malfoy kissing her, she had raised her concerns with the Headmistress.

Now she was watching the door, waiting for Hermione's parents to arrive as McGonagall had contacted the Grangers and sent Hagrid to collect them. Harry and Ron had not been informed as of yet but Nearly Headless Nick had been charged with the task and was on his way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Master?" Hermione's weak voice muttered. She opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital wing. It was obviously all over. She was dressed in a hospital robe. Then she remembered that Blaise had vanished away all her clothes. Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey and realised she must have seen her personal mark and that she must have heard what she just said.

Hermione sat up quickly.

"Where is Professor Malfoy?" she asked the healer.

Madam Pomfrey said nothing, averting her gaze. The doors opened and Hermione expectantly looked over with lit-up eyes expecting to see her Master. Instead she saw the Headmistress, Hagrid, her parents, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lupin and Shacklebolt.

"Where is Professor Malfoy?" she repeated her question; it was all she cared about.

Her parents rushed over to her bed as everyone else walked over, solemnly and slowly.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and paused; hesitant to admit the truth.

"He has been fired, Miss Granger." She said slowly.

And with that, Hermione fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

(I apologise for taking so long to update. I started writing this when I was sixteen, took three years to post 14 chapters and haven't posted any more since May 09. Anyway; this story is set before the 7th book so it discounts the Deathly Hallows, Horcruxes and all those plot things in order to make this story work. Now for the next chapter.

This world and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. Only the abysmal plot is mine.)

Before Madam Pomfrey could cast a reviving spell, Mrs Granger had retrieved the smelling salt from her handbag and used them to wake Hermione up from her fainting spell.

It was at that time that Ron, Ginny and Harry ran into the hospital wing.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" Harry shouted angrily, his fists curling at his side.

"Mr Zabini has been expelled and was taken to the Ministry of Magic for a trial, Mr Potter. Now please calm down; Miss Granger is in a fragile state."

Hermione quickly stood up from her bed, surprising Madam Pomfrey with the speed at which she moved. She stood still with her hair a straggly mess around her head and her eyes ablaze with anger and passion.

"You fired him?" she screamed at the headmistress, who looked shocked at Hermione's outburst as did everyone else in the room. "How dare you fire Lucius?"

"Miss Granger. Might I remind you that I am Headmistress at this school and that it is highly inappropriate for you to talk to me in such a manner so will you kindly lower your voice and change your tone." McGonagall said, staring over her glasses in a stern manner.

"No!" Hermione shouted in the same strangled tone. "No I will not pander to your demands. I want him. Where is he?"

Hermione walked forward, intending to strut out of the room, but she was considerably weaker physically than she thought. As she lifted her foot to step and her weight shifted she found herself falling. Everyone gasped and several people moved to catch her but no-one was within six foot of her. It was like slow motion as she fell. But before she connected with the hard floor of the infirmary a large cushion appeared which protected her fall.

Stunned, the witches and wizards looked to see who had acted to quickly to conjure or transfigure such a necessary item. As they looked to the door they saw the statuesque figure of Lucius Malfoy in his finest dress robes.

Hermione saw him and silently stretched out her arms towards him; yearning for his embrace.

Before McGonagall could demand for him to leave Lucius had crossed the floor, his wand still in his hand, and knelt down beside his beloved slave. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and placed her head to his chest as he enveloped her in his arms.

The crowd of Hermione's family and friends looked on in shock.

Harry Potter was the first to brace the silence.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded.

Hermione didn't even move but Lucius turned his head slightly to look at the other witches, wizards and muggles in the room.

"Not that it is any of your business Potter but I think you will find that Hermione had chosen me to be her partner which is why she asked for me first before anyone else in her life as the connection we share is as strong as that of family and friends if not stronger."

In response Hermione only sighed gratefully.

"Bloody hell." Ron said quietly and people nodded.

"But who are you?" Mrs Granger asked stepping forward to get closer to her daughter and this well dressed handsome gentleman who looked altogether too old to be dating her seventeen year old daughter.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Granger." Lucius replied and she looked surprised to see that he knew who she was when really had had only deduced her name from the fact that she was present and someone he didn't recognise therefore making her one of Hermione's muggle parents. He also slightly recognised her from a few years ago when he had been in Flourish and Blotts with his son buying books and had stumbled upon the Weasley family, Potter boy and Hermione. Her parents had been in the store as well.

"He's a death eater!" Harry cried out, outraged. "Filthy scum allowed to teach in this school when he is exactly like Snape. He would rather kill Hermione than date her just like Snape did to Dumbledore. We can't trust him. Hermione; you can't be with him!"

Hermione's head snapped up at that point and she glared at her friend.

"Harry, I can choose who I am in a relationship with. And I think you will find that by being in a relationship with my Master I am actually protected from the Dark Lord despite being a mudblood."

"Master?" a few people echoed.

"Dark Lord?" a few others repeated.

"Miss Granger, are you aware you are referring to You-Know-Who as if you were a follower?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as that had slipped out unintentionally.

"And what do you mean by Master?" her father asked tentatively.

Lucius and Hermione looked at each other, sharing a glance that expressed more than words ever could, and then they turned in unison to face everyone.

"Hermione has chosen, consentually and without coercion, to be my slave and I am her Master. I am in total control of her very being. It is a relationship that fills us completely." Lucius said, choosing his words carefully. His hand held Hermione's and she felt him give her a little supportive squeeze.

"I love him." She added on the end.

The room were dumbfounded.

Tonks looked between herself and Remus before walking up to the couple. She stuck her hand out for Lucius to shake. He looked at her in surprise.

"I know what it is like for people to judge your partner and think that you two shouldn't be together because the relationship is unhealthy or dangerous. I also know what it's like to ignore all those opinions and stay true to you heart and what you want for the two of you. So if a D/s relationship suits you," at that the couple raised their eyebrows at the fact she knew that word, "then it's your choice and I will support you even if no-one else does."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at Tonk's blind acceptance and loyalty. Lucius shook her hand firmly.

"Thank you." They said.

"I don't know if we can approve of this or not." Mrs Granger said looking between the couple and her husband. Mr Granger took her hand. "but if you love our daughter and take care of her then I think in time we will be able to come to an understanding and hopefully welcome you into our family."

"I knew you fancied someone!" Ginny said, a smile on her face. "I just had no idea it was Mr Malfoy. God, it's kind of weird. He's your teacher and he's so much older than you. Then again I would have always put you with an older man. He is handsome too." She grinned and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at her friend.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. Then she blushed. She didn't disagree with her daughter; she was merely surprised at hearing her sixteen year old talk so brazenly about such things. Arthur's ears were tinged slightly red as were Ron's; more from embarrassment than anger. Neither of them said anything.

"Oh 'ermione, I jus' hope 'e makes you happy." Hagrid mumbled, a tear spilling from his eye.

Shacklebolt merely made eye contact with Lucius and nodded once. He saw him as a possible companion to the light and the order of the phoenix rather than an enemy and if love could bring such two people together then it only brought hope into his heart.

A small silence fell as most people made their peace and seemed to approve of the sight before them but it didn't last for very long.

"This is insane!" Harry Potter screamed. "He is Lucius fucking Malfoy. A death eater. A criminal. A teacher dating a student. This is wrong. Immoral. Illegal. Professor McGonagall; do something!"

Everyone looked at Minerva and they were surprised to see her face softened with tears in her eyes.

"This should seem wrong and immoral but seeing you two now, I only see love." She said. "I believe Albus would have approved."

Harry looked dumbfounded by her words. He looked from her to Ron to the couple, his mouth gaping open.

"I would like to be alone with my Master now." Hermione said quietly.

The small crowd seemed surprised but accepted. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder when he opened his mouth as if to object and he then closed it, nodding.

Hermione's parents came over first. Mrs Granger hugged her daughter, who was still in Lucius' arms, and kissed her cheek then kissed Lucius' also. Mr Granger kissed his daughter on the head and shook one of Lucius' hands.

Ginny came next and hugged her arms around the two of them in a wild embrace then whispered so no-one would hear her.

"I want details later."

She skipped back to her parents who merely smiled at the couple. Ron and Harry stayed back as they were not quite comfortable enough with the situation. Hagrid also stayed where he was.

Tonks gave them both a hug and a kiss and Lupin clapped Lucius on the shoulder before they exited.

Then with that, the crowd of her loved ones left the room and the large doors of the hospital wing closed behind them as they headed to the Headmistress' office.

Once alone, they shared a loving kiss whilst Madam Pomfrey turned a blind eye. Then she summoned a chair beside the bed Hermione had been in.

"You are welcome to stay Lucius but I would like Miss Granger to get back into bed. She still needs to rest."

"Of course, Poppy." Lucius replied courteously as he gently but strongly lifted Hermione up and lay her gently on the bed, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, slave." He murmured as his lips brushed her skin.

"I love you too." She replied and Lucius felt his heart swell.

Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione several vials to drink and she drank them in the correct order; one to help with her pain, one to continue healing, one to make her sleep and then a dreamless sleep potion to stop the nightmares.

Lucius took the seat beside her bed and took her small hand in his, kissing it, as Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she started to seep into unconsciousness.

"Sleep, my darling slave, and get well. We have things to accomplish yet."


End file.
